L'étoile filante
by Milouchka971
Summary: Draco et Hermione enchainent coups bas sur coups bas, mais ils font le souhait de se comprendre mutuellement. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une étoile filante qui passait par là, à pris ce souhait au pied de la lettre...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione était dans le parc de Poudlard pour les vacances. La nature était en éveil, le parc de l'école était plus magnifique que jamais. Hermione, en début d'année, avait décide de profiter et de croquer la vie a pleine dents.

Cette nuit la, elle s'était réveillée a 4h du matin, et n'arrivant pas a se rendormir, décida de descendre dans le Parc pour lire un peu. Mais avant ça, elle pris sa douche et s'habilla, pour ne pas avoir repasser dans la salle commune avant le petit déjeuner. Et, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de chambre, se faufila jusqu'au Parc. Elle se sentait libre, dans les couloirs de ce si grand château. Apres tant d'années, il ne l'effrayait plus du tout. Elle franchit ensuite les immenses portes d'entrée, pour se retrouver dans ce lieu qu'elle admirait tant. Elle se mit a courir jusqu'au bord du lac, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, avant de se mettre a bouquiner. Non, ce n'était pas un livre de cours, mais un vrai livre pour jeune fille. En effet, elle avait toujours le même engouement à étudier, mais elle avait appris à profiter de sa jeunesse. Soudain vers les cinq-six heures du matin, elle avait senti sur sa peau légèrement halée, les caresses de la rosée. Elle ferma son bouquin, et se mit a se repasser le film de son année. Elle se rappela de l'instant ou Harry et Ginny s'était remis ensemble, ou elle avait vu Dumbledore revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme, Poudlard était alors devenue la première école dirigée par un fantôme, ou Ron avait trouvé ce qui semblait être l'amour de sa vie en la personne de Cho Chang, et enfin quand elle avait été nommée préfète en chef de Poudlard. Oh oui elle se souvenait de ce moment, où dans le train, le professeur Mc Gonagall, était venue lui annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait sélectionné depuis longtemps en tant que PEC, elle, ainsi que Malefoy…Malefoy, ce traître, était revenu à la fin du premier trimestre. Les avis étaient partagés quant à lui : les Serpentard le soutenaient, il en allait sans dire, chez les Poufsoufles, et les Serdaigles, certains l'avaient excusé, car ils estimaient qu'il avait été manipulé, et qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça car il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore. Quand aux Gryffondor, ils ne supportaient même pas l'idée de vivre sous le même toit qu'un traître de ce genre. Ils n'avaient pas considéré l'acte de Malefoy comme une marque de refus à l'appartenance des rangs de Voldemort, mais comme un acte de lâcheté. Ils ne se retenaient pas de l'insulter, ou au mieux, de l'ignorer. Mais Draco ne se laissait pas faire, il ripostait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir une victime, surtout que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait pardonné et lui avait assuré qu'il avait fait preuve de courage en ne se soumettant aux ordres. Apres tout, si Dumbledore l'avait excusé, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi ceux qui n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire lui en voudraient, et de toute façon il s'en fichait éperdument. Hermione, elle n'avait pas bien d'avis sur lui, il avait été traître dans un sens, car il avait fait rentrer une dizaine de Mangemort au sein de l'école, mais elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle avait décidé de ne pas aller l'insulter, mais de ne pas se gêner de le faire si lui même ne se gênait pas.

La jeune femme était toujours allongée tandis que l'aube se levait doucement. Elle avait toujours aimé ce moment de la journée, ou tout a l'air si calme et si fragile. Elle se mit à chanter une de ses chansons préférées du moment, une chanson moldu. Elle racontait l'histoire d'une personne insouciante et naïve. Elle aimait cette chanson, tout simplement parce qu'elle lui rappelait un peu elle même. Sauf qu'elle était peut être insouciante, mais elle n'était pas naïve du tout, on ne la bernait pas facilement, et ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Elle était devenue assez fière d'elle, mais n'était quand même pas arrogante et prétentieuse comme l'était Malefoy.

Ne voyant pas le temps avancer, la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà 7h et que tous les élèves devaient être assis dans la Grande Salle. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle se pressa un peu et se dirigea vers le lieu où se déroulait tous ces repas depuis six ans. Quand elle ouvrit les deux portes en chênes, elle vit tous les élèves assis à leurs tables. Elle avait un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, et elle avançait vers la table des Gryffondor. Voyant que ses amis ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, elle s'approcha doucement d'eux et leurs fit peur en lançant un grand « Bouh », et en faisant une belle grimace dont elle avait le secret.

Aaaaaaahhhh ! hurlèrent les 2 jeunes hommes à l'unisson.

Toute la tablée gryffondors se mit à hurler de rire en voyant les expressions tétanisées qu'avaient pris les visages des deux amis. Cette hilarité fut bientôt générale, du moins elle se répandit dans deux autres maisons, car une maison se contentait de regarder les Gryffondor avec un air moqueur.

Putain Mione … commença le rouquin.

…tu nous as fait flipper ! termina le jeune brun.

Je vois ça ! Vous étés toujours aussi sous pression quand vous prenez votre petit-déjeuner ?

Haha très marrant ! lui fit Ron.

Bravo Hermione ! Tu les a bien remis en place ! Justement ils étaient en train de dire qu'ils n'avaient peur de rien, en tant que mâles ! lui fit Ginny.

Eh bien je vois que je suis arrivée au bon moment… pour démolir votre argument ! s'exclama la jeune fille en tapant dans la main de la jeune mais néanmoins sulfureuse, rousse.

Plus sérieusement, t'étais passée ou ce matin Mione ? demanda Parvati en se beurrant un toast.

Oh je faisais rien de spécial, je me baladais dans le Parc.

Ah d'accord ! Mais la prochaine fois laisse un mot, on s'inquiète vite nous ! lui fit Parvati en prenant un croissant.

Pas de problème les filles ! Désolée, je ne pensais pas rester autant de temps.

Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Ron.

Si si t'inquiète pas ! répondit la jeune fille.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en prenant un peu de tout.

Ahhh la je préfères ! Lui fit Ron en lui souriant.

Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi !

Et le petit groupe repartit dans un fou rire.

Du coté des Serpentard, il n'y avait pas la même ambiance. Tous, plus particulièrement, une personne, les regardait bizarrement. Il y avait, dans son regard, un mélange de mépris, de jalousie, et de haine. Oh oui, il les haïssait et les enviait, d'ailleurs il se demandait comment lui, Draco Malefoy, dernier d'une grande et puissante lignée de Sang-pur, avait pu tomber si bas : en arriver à envier des Gryffondor ! Dégoûté de cette idée le jeune homme décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il s'assit au même endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant. Il allait s'allonger lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il se retourna, prit l'objet en question, et commença à l'examiner. C'était un livre, appartenant apparemment à une jeune fille. Il l'ouvrit en essayant de chercher le nom de la … ou le propriétaire (on ne sait jamais !). Il vit, entre les pages, une feuille, pliée en deux. Poussé par la curiosité, il la lut :

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne se parle plus, mais je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, surtout après la difficile année que tu viens de terminer. Pauvre Dumbledore, c'était un si grand homme, je ne le connaissais peut être pas autant que toi mais de ce que j''en ai vu, je n'en ai gardé que du positif. Quand je pense a ces deux ordures, ils sont tous les deux à ranger dans le même panier, l'un a simplement été plus lâche que l'autre ! En tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien… fais très attention à Malefoy et à Rogue._

_Je serais toujours là quoiqu'il arrive_

_Victor._

Un peu plus bas, la jeune fille avait écrit sa réponse.

_Cher Victor,_

_Je suis trop contente que tu m'ais écrit ! Moi ça va très bien tu vois, je profite de ma vie, comme tu me l'as conseillé ! J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête ! Pour ce qui est de Malefoy et de Rogue, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser : enfin si pour Rogue c'est réglé ! Je le hais au plus profond de moi ! Cet espèce de lâche, d'enfoire, de traître…et j'en passe ! Mais Malefoy, c'est une autre histoire : il n'a pas tué Dumbledore, il a su dire non quand il le fallait. Mais bon il a quand même fait rentrer une dizaine de Mangemort dans un lieu plein d'enfants innocents ! Tu vois, je sais pas trop quoi penser, une part de moi me pousse à le haïr, mais l'autre me dit qu'il a été manipulé et qu'il n'a rien voulu de tout ça… bien sur tous les Gryffondor m'encouragent à développer la première partie ! Je me suis encore prise la tête avec Ron à ce sujet. Mais bon en même temps Dumbledore à pardonné à Malefoy, donc je pense que je peux le faire aussi… je sais vraiment plus quoi penser, j'ai besoin d'un avis extérieur…aides moi !_

_Merci pour tout, _

_Amitiés,_

_Mione._

Alors là, Draco était plus qu'étonné. Elle ne lui reprochait pas la mort du Directeur, du moins pas pleinement. Elle essayait quand même de lui donner une dernière chance pour se rattraper … c'était donc à lui de la saisir ! Il décida de ne plus emmerder les Gryffondor, mais en repensant a Harry et Ron, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux commencer par n'épargner qu'Hermione, comme ça, au moins, elle se sentira touchée. Il rentra donc dans la Grande Salle, mais vit qu'elle était vide. Et pour cause : les cours avaient commencé depuis dix minutes. Draco se mit à courir, afin d'arriver aux cachots le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance les élèves n'auraient pas fini d'entrer. Mais il vit avec un effroi, certes modéré, mais effroi quand même, que la porte était déjà fermée. Il frappa et entra. Le nouveau professeur de potions, Mr Negi, le toisa avec dégoût. En effet il détestait la magie noire, et tout ce qui l'approchait de près ou de loin, incluant donc la maison Serpentard. Harry, Ron, ainsi que tous les Gryffondor, affichaient un sourire carnassier en attente de la remontrance que le professeur allait infliger à Malefoy. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver :

Mr Malefoy, auriez vous l'extrême obligeance de me donner la raison de ce retard s'il vous plait.

Eh bien oui, je m'étais tout simplement oublié dans le parc.

Et voyez vous en cela une excuse suffisante pour rater un de mes cours ?

Evidemment, puisque c'est la vérité !

Bien, pour votre insolence, vous viendrez mercredi matin pour votre retenue.

…

Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et alla se chercher une place. Il s'aperçut bien vite que toutes les places étaient occupées. Toutes…non… une place était libre, à coté d'Elle. Il soupira mais il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui parler. Il se résigna donc à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire timide, et le jeune homme lui rendit un (très) léger sourire. Elle poussa le sac qu'elle avait installé à coté d'elle pour faire place au nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci sortit une à une ses affaires, sous le regard de toute la classe. Se sentant observé, le jeune blondinet releva la tête de son sac, et lança un regard froid à quiconque osait poser ses yeux trop longuement sur lui.

Le cours se déroulait doucement : les Serpentard étaient harcelés par le prof, ce qui les changeait de Rogue. Un Serpentard eut justement la brillante idée d'en faire part au professeur Negi. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre le professeur lui cloua le bec.

Hermione écoutait attentivement, et répondait toujours aux questions. Là encore, un, ou plus précisément, une Serpentard ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer. Mais là aussi, le professeur avait défendu Hermione, en disant qu'il avait eu vent du favoritisme que le professeur Rogue avait envers certains serpents.

N'est ce pas Malefoy, chuchota la brunette.

Je ne le nie pas ma chère Granger, lui répondit il dans un sourire. Au fait…

Oui ? demanda la jeune fille avec intérêt.

Heu…j'ai trouvé ton livre dans le Parc tout à l'heure.

Il sortit l'objet en question de son sac. La jeune fille lui arracha des mains en le remerciant. En faisant ce geste, elle avait laissé tomber la lettre que contenait le livre. Draco fit comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais la jeune fille repéra tout de suite ce soudain manque d'intérêt. Elle fit ensuite le rapprochement entre la lettre et le garçon.

Malefoy ! T'as lu ?

Bah comment tu voulais que je fasse autrement ! Elle était dans le livre et je cherchais à qui il pouvait bien appartenir ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu éparpilles tes affaires dans tout Poudlard !

Tu marques un point, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mêler de ma vie privée.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Je suis humain et curieux, comme tout le monde.

Harry, qui n'était pas loin, avait entendu cette dernière phrase, et ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

Toi ! Humain ! Comment tu peux dire que t'es humain alors que t'étais a deux doigts un vieil homme sans défense !

Ta gueule Potter ! D'où tu t'incruste dans les convers' comme ça ? C'est que vous êtes tellement inintéressants avec ton ami le rouquin que vous devez absolument vous mêler de la vie d'autrui, c'est ça ?

Ne me parles pas comme ça Malefoy ! Ni de moi, ni de Ron.

Je te parle comme bon me semble !

Hé oh ! Ce n'est pas bientôt c'est fini ! On est en cours je vous rappelle !

Mais Mione ! T'es assise à même pas un mètre d'un assassin futur mangemort et ca ne te fait rien !

Premièrement Malefoy n'est pas un assassin, preuve en est, il n'a tué personne. Serais tu un descendant de Trelawney pour lui prédire son entrée dans les rangs de Voldemort ? Je ne crois pas, alors gardes tes spéculations pour toi tu veux ?

Tout le monde regarda Hermione avec des yeux ébahis. Harry sentit une bouffée de colère s'immiscer en lui.

_Comment peut elle me dire ça ! Il a failli tuer Dumbledore et il a fait entrer une dizaine de mangemorts en ces lieux ! _

Draco, lui, n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait défendu et elle semblait croire en lui. Il était aux anges qu'au moins une personne le comprenne, Dumbledore mis à part. Car même chez les Serpentard, tout le monde croyait qu'il allait s'allier à Voldy. Dans un sens, il se sentait seul, et cherchait quelqu'un à qui parler. La cloche retentit, et la classe se vida en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire « Quidditch ». Harry et Ron n'avaient pas attendu la jeune fille, trop énervés par la prise de parti de celle-ci. La jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère : elle savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'ils avaient tort. Elle continuait donc à ranger ses affaires soigneusement, lorsque quelqu'un la bouscula.

Malefoy, ça te tuerait de regarder où tu mets tes pieds ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Oups désolé Granger je ne t'avais pas vu ! répondit le jeune Serpentard en prenant un air faussement désolé.

Ouais c'est ça ! grogna la jeune fille en fourrant pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

_Non mais je m'oppose à mon meilleur ami pour le défendre et rien … même pas un merci ! Petit con va !_

Bon casse toi maintenant Malefoy, je voudrais bien passer si cela ne te dérange pas !

Eh bien mais passes Granger ! répondit le jeune homme en se courbant.

Hum, merci ! fit Hermione avec un air pincé.

C'est tout naturel ! répondit il en prenant un air snob.

Puis la jeune femme sortit de la salle, suivie de près par Malefoy. Cependant, ils se séparèrent rapidement car ils allaient dans deux directions opposés : les Serpents avaient cours dans les serres, tandis que les Gryffondor se rendaient au cours de DCFM, qui étaient enseignés, cette année, par Romulus Lapin.

Mais alors qu'elle se rendait au cours, deux Serpentard qui faisaient certainement deux fois le poids de la jeune fille, lui bloquèrent le passage en la menaçant. La jeune fille tenta de leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'auraient jamais peur de deux abrutis de Serpentard, mais en vain, ils étaient persuades de la terroriser. Hermione commençait à perdre patience, et sa main commençait à se glisser dangereusement dans la poche où était rangée sa baguette. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir, car Draco venait d'apparaître à l'angle du couloir, et criait aux deux armoires à glace de dégager avant qu'il ne s'en occupe personnellement. Draco n'était peut être pas un gros tas de muscles, mais il était très persuasif. Les deux molosses filèrent donc dans la direction opposée à Draco, laissant ainsi seuls les deux jeunes gens.

La jeune fille prit la parole :

Merci, mais je suis suffisamment grande pour me défendre toute seule !

Peut être mais moi j'ai horreur d'avoir des dettes, et encore moi envers mes ennemis !

Ok, donc … commença la jeune brune.

…on est quittes ! termina le jeune homme.

Il lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de repartir à la serre. La jeune femme repartit en cours, avec un sourire niais collé sur son beau visage. Ses deux amis ne s'en formalisèrent pas. A vrai dire, ils tentaient de l'ignorer, mais elle voyait bien qu'ils n'attendaient que les excuses de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était en plein dans le cours. Celui-ci ne consistait, cette fois, qu'à écrire le cours, et à répondre aux questions pour faire gagner des points à sa maison, ce que fit la jeune femme. Elle n'attendit pas les deux têtes de mules en sortant, mais alors qu'elle allait tourner à un angle, elle entendit quelqu'un crier derrière elle :

Hermione !

'Mione attends nous !

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de courir dans le couloir, et la jeune fille consentit à se retourner pour les attendre.

Oui ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

On s'excuse pour tout à l'heure … fit Ron, tête baissée.

Ouais c'est vrai ! renchérit Harry. On peut pas te dire ce que tu dois pense. Notre Hermione est devenu grande…

…et caractérielle ! ajouta Ron.

Héééé ! fit la concernée en prenant un air outré et en mettant une petite tape dans l'épaule du rouquin. Bon allez les gars, faudrait que je me dépêche d'aller chercher un truc que j'ai oublié dans la Salle Commune… M'attendez pas, allez y je vous rejoints en Salle de Duel !

En effet le professeur Dumbledore avait mis en place un cours de duel pour les préparer à THE final battle. Aujourd'hui avait lieu leur premier cours, en commun avec les Serpents. Elle était impatiente de voir le résultat ! Elle partit donc en courant en direction dans la tour Gryffondor. Malheureusement, les Serpentard se rendaient à la classe de Duel, et la jeune femme du à nouveau les affronter :

- Regardez qui voila ! Miss-je-sais-tout en personne ! Sans ses deux clebards en plus !

Lança Pansy.

Tss ! C'est toi qui parles alors que t'as une face de bouledogue ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Les Serpentards se braquèrent et firent rouler les mécaniques. Hermione les regarda d'un air exaspéré, avant de continuer son chemin. Mais elle fut bloquée par Crabbe, Goyle, et d'autres du même gabarit. Hermione soupira, et dégaina sa baguette, pour la pointer sous la gorge de l'un deux. Tous commencèrent à essayer de la coincer, mais la jeune fille se faufila entre eux et s'esquiva jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et courut jusqu'à la salle. Le Prof, Mr Bartheloin, les fit entrer :

Bonjour jeunes gens ! Je me présente, Mr Bartheloin, je serais votre prof de duel jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bon alors je vais faire un duel de test, je vais choisir chez Gryffondor Messieurs Potter et Londubat, et chez les Serpentard, je choisirais Mr Malefoy et Miss Parkinson.

Tous les élèves étaient enthousiastes…tous ? Non ! Neville était terrifié. Harry prit alors la parole :

Monsieur, Neville n'a pas l'air en forme, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de faire le combat.

Bien … alors qui veut prendre sa place ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, mais pour une fois celle d'Hermione ne bougea pas. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas combattre mais elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que disait le prof, trop occupé à lancer des regards haineux à tous les Serpentard. Le prof la vit, et s'exclama :

Vous !

Moi ! Moi quoi ! fit Hermione en revenant sur terre.

Tu vas combattre avec moi Hermione ! lui chuchota Harry.

Allez montez tous sur l'estrade en face à face.

Les quatre jeunes s'exécutèrent. Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard haineux. Et se mirent en position.

Bon allez j'veux pas un duel scolaire ok ? J'veux d'l'action ! s'exclama le prof, tout excité.

Comptez sur nous… murmura Hermione.

3…2…1…Partez !

Expelliarmus ! crièrent les Serpents.

Protego ! eurent le réflexe de dire les Gryffondor

Merci l'AD ! murmura Hermione.

Locomotor mortis ! (Les jambes de Pansy se bloquèrent).

Rictusempra ! (Harry s'écroula de rire)

Stupefix! (Harry et Pansy s'étalèrent).

Enervatum ! (Harry se réveilla et se remit vite sur pieds)

Tu ne réveilles pas Parkinson Malefoy ?

Non, elle est mieux comme ça ! répondit il avec un air mauvais. Désolé Granger mais ça me tente trop : Dentesaugmento !

Hermione eut le réflexe de lui lancer un sort, n'importe lequel : Furunculus !

La jeune femme se retrouva donc avec des dents dignes d'un castor, et le beau visage de Malefoy fut pourvu d'une multitude de boutons répugnants !

Reducto ! (les dents de Hermione retrouvèrent leur forme originelle)

Draco marmonna un sort appris dans un livre pour ados, qui laissaient une peau clean.

Incendio ! lança Draco. (la robe de Harry prit feu).

Pendant qu'Harry était en train d'éteindre le feu, Draco en profita pour lancer un dernier sort :

Incarcerem ! (Harry se retrouva ligoté).

Bien, bien, il ne reste plus que vous deux !

Eh oui Malefoy, toi contre moi, à la loyale !

Allez Granger, montres moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !

C'était qu'un échauffement Malefoy ! fit la jeune plus déterminée que jamais. Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses !

Waouh j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Hermione se concentra au maximum, et si on se rapprochait un peu, on pouvait ressentir les vibrations magiques. Draco ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde : ce n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe après tout !

Expelliarmus ! lança la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme esquiva le coup grave à un maléfice d'Entrave. La jeune fille s'y attendait fortement, et elle avait prévu un autre plan. Malheureusement Malefoy l'avait devancé et avait lancé un sort, probablement de magie noire, qui la fit valdinguer jusqu'au fond de la salle. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux acier. On décelait dans ceux de la jeune femme, une lueur de haine. Hermione prit un ciseau qui était posé sur le bureau et l'envoya tout droit sur Malefoy. Elle était en rage contre lui et ne savait pas pourquoi. Quand le prof remarqua que ces deux la ne rigolaient pas du tout, il mit fin au combat, et même au cours. Hermione ne rata pas Draco avant de sortir :

Malefoy, t'as vraiment de la chance que le prof soit intervenu…

Tu m'aurais fait quoi sinon ? Lancé un livre à la figure ? répondit le blondinet d'un air moqueur.

Ne te fis pas à ma réput' Malefoy, je te réserve de belles surprises pour cette année… dits adieu à la gentil Granger, avec toi, je ne me gênerais pas pour enchaîner coup bas sur coup bas.

J'espère bientôt voir ça…

T'inquiète ! Ca commence maintenant…

La jeune fille fit ce qu'elle avait prévu : elle renversa la potion Pousse-Cheveux sur Dean, qui avait eu le malheur d'être juste devant elle. Elle ferma vite le flacon, le rangea, et sortit furtivement. Elle sut bien plus tard dans la journée que Malefoy avait écopé d'une retenue, car il était le seul à être derrière Dean.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il murmura pour lui même :

Ok Granger, le jeu commence…


	2. Doutes

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comment vous allez ? Moi super surtout en voyant le nombre de review que j'ai reçu pour un chapitre ! Bon en tout cas l'idée à l'air de vous plaire mais je tiens à dire que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé sans l'aide précieuse de Wiwi love Ron-Hermy, à qui je dédie l'ensemble de cette fic. J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Sinon voila les RAR :**

**Sev : Ne pleure pas euh ! La voila la suite ! Gros Bisoux !**

**Lulu Malefoy (d'abord d'où t'es marié avec mon chéri ?) : Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, voila la suite !**

**Malefoy4ever : À ce qu'il parait t'aimes les coups bas ? Je n'aimerais pas être ton ennemie ! MdR !**

**Octo : Merci du fond du cœur pour m'avoir dit que j'écrivais bien ! Gros Bisoux à toi !**

**Au fait désolée mais les duels c'est pour mettre en place l'histoire, mais tout compte fait je pense qu'il y en aura pas mal… on verra bien !**

**Bibiche : Vi, vi, c'est bon elle arrive la suite ! **

**1, 2,3 Granger ! : Ton pseudo me fait délirer ! Et oui tu présumes bien, l'étoile filante arrive dans ce chapitre ! Merci beaucoup du compliment ça me fait trop plaisir !**

**Hermione2b : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Voila la suite ! Bisoux !**

**Wiwi love ron-hermy : Te revoilà toi ! LoL ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira particulièrement à toi. En attendant tes réactions je te fais un gros bisoux !**

**Bon maintenant voila le chapitre deux : Doutes …**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O° **

Le soir même, Draco était allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé vers le plafond. Il réfléchissait au moyen qu'il utiliserait pour faire tomber Hermione de son piédestal.

_Putain je suis a court d'idées là … qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire à celle-là. Bon bah je vais encore devoir compter sur mes talents d'improvisation._

Draco se retourna sur le coté, et s'endormit. Le lendemain, il se prépara le plus vite possible et fila dans la Grande Salle. Il ne voulait pas refaire la bêtise d'arriver en retard en potion. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner, et suivit sa classe dans les cachots. Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, personne ne venait l'importuner. D'ailleurs, il était tellement concentré sur l'élaboration d'un plan, il ne vit pas le poing de quelqu'un fendre l'air avant d'atterrir dans sa mâchoire. Il releva la tête en lançant un regard haineux, et vit un jeune homme brun devant lui, qui arborait un air fier, avec les poings sur les hanches. Malefoy ne le reconnut pas, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que c'était un Gryffondor. Le jeune brun pris la parole :

Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait versé une potion Pousse-Cheveux sur le crâne.

Thomas ? Eh bien, je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien… se moqua Draco.

Rigole, rigole, Malefoy, cependant moi j'ai beau avoir une sale gueule, j'ai encore ma dignité, ma fierté, et une conscience tranquille.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ma dignité, ma fierté, et ma conscience ont à voir dans cette histoire Thomas.

Oh ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire alors Malefoy ?

Tant qu'on y est … murmura le jeune homme.

Tu es vraiment sur de ne te rappeler de rien Malefoy ? Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre fin d'année ? Tu es sur ? Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir trahi les ¾ de Poudlard ?

Ta gueule Thomas, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Oh et pourquoi Malefoy, tu ne veux peut être pas faire parti du coté obscur ?

Tu sais quoi Thomas, tu me soule : STUPEFIX !

Le jeune homme s'étala sur le sol. Les Gryffondor coururent vers lui, tandis que Malefoy retourna au cachot. De son coté, Hermione n'avait rien raté de la scène. Elle en avait ri au début, mais quand elle vit les yeux de Malefoy se voiler, elle sentit que Dean était allé trop loin en lui rappelant ses erreurs passées. Elle décida de le suivre jusqu'aux cachots, où elle avait justement son cours. Harry et Ron ne lui avaient pas posé de questions, car elle avait l'habitude de partir en avance pour avoir une place au premier rang. Elle lui attrapa la manche à un angle :

Malefoy…

Granger, qu'est ce que tu fous là, tu me suis maintenant ?

_Et merde…_

Je te signale, Malefoy, que ce cours est commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard !

Ah… alors pourquoi tu m'as attrapé le bras ?

Pour excuser Dean. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça…

C'est vrai, mais c'est ta faute !

MA FAUTE ! Et pourquoi ?

Parce que si tu ne lui avais pas mis cette potion dans les cheveux, cette scène n'aurait jamais eu lieu !

Ah oui ? Mais tu rêves Malefoy ! Tout le monde pense ça de toi !

Je me fous de ce qu'une bande de cons pense de moi !

Alors si tu le dis…

La jeune femme partit et s'assit devant le mur qui faisait face à la porte de la salle. Le jeune homme se posta en face d'elle.

Est-ce que tu fais partie de cette bande de con ?

Quoi ?

Tu m'as compris, est ce que tu penses comme les autres ?

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Apres tout tu as quand même provoqué la mort du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Oui, j'aurais pu le tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait…

C'est pour cela que je ne te considère pas comme un lâche.

Eh bah…tant mieux alors.

Malefoy, tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

Et de quoi ?

De ne pas te considérer comme un traître.

Je me fous de ce que tu penses Granger !

Alors pourquoi tu es venu me le demander ?

_Cette fois ci c'est son tour d'être dans la merde._

Justement, je ne sais pas.

Bon et bah casses toi alors, et ne reviens que quand on t'aura appris la politesse.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Mais soudain :

Drakichouuuuuuuuu !

Vous l'avez deviné n'est ce pas ! C'est cette gourde de Pansy qui se ramenait en courant vers son homme.

Eh merde, murmura Draco. Il reprit à voix haute : qu'est ce qu'il y a Parkinson ?

Qu'est ce que tu fous avec la Sang de Bourbe ?

J'ai pas de compte à te rendre… maintenant casses toi !

Ok ok…

Et la jeune fille partit avec une mine dépitée. Le prof fit rentrer les élèves dans la salle. Pour faire chier Hermione, Draco se mit à coté d'elle. Elle réagit au quart de tour :

Malefoy ! Casses toi !

Tu n'as qu'a t'en aller Granger ! Après tout, c'est les plus gênés qui s'en vont !

T'as raison !

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires, se leva, mais revint quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir constaté que toutes les places étaient maintenant occupées. Elle balança ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit lourdement. Malefoy la regardait avec un air satisfait, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Le cours passa lentement. Malefoy essayait de déconcentrer Hermione, ce qui l'énervait vraiment.

_C'est vraiment qu'une miss-je-sais-tout-sainte-nitouche celle-là hein !_

Soudain il eut une idée de plan, mais il ne pourrait le mettre à exécution qu'à la fin du cours. Celle-ci arriva. Draco attendit que tout le monde sorte de la salle, pour qu'il ne reste qu'elle et lui. Au moment où elle passa la porte, il lui lança un sort…

°O°O°O°O°

La jeune fille passa la porte, et s'en alla à la bibliothèque. Elle y passa les deux dernières heures de la matinée. Elle sentait un étrange courant d'air, mais le mis sur le compte de la fraicheur de la bibliothèque. Elle décida ensuite d'aller, prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Quand elle poussa les portes, tout le monde la dévisagea, et certains lançaient des sifflements. On entendait même des : « Wow ! Granger tu sors le grand jeu ! », des « Regardez la sang de bourbe ! », ou même des « Putain, j'la voudrais bien dans mon lit celle-là ».

La jeune fille lançait des regards glaçant à tous les élèves qui osaient faire des réflexions.

Elle s'assit à la table Gryffondor, où Ron lui chuchota avec effroi :

Mais … 'Mione ! Qu'est ce que … qu'est ce que t'as fait à tes vêtements !

Quoi … ?

Elle jeta un œil vers ceux-ci. Rien n'avait changé, elle avait toujours son uniforme noir habituel.

Qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Ils ont rien mes vêtements ! Et puis arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la Grande Salle en fulminant, toujours sous les regards des élèves. En passant devant une fenêtre, elle observa son reflet. Elle resta bouche bée : son uniforme standard, avait laissé place à une mini jupe noir, et un petit, mais alors très petit top blanc. Pourtant quand elle baissa les yeux sur elle, elle vit l'uniforme qu'elle portait d'habitude. Elle n'y comprenait rien, d'où cela peut il venir ? Soudain, le déclic se fit :

MALEFOYYYYY ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le concerné sourit dans la Grande Salle, avec un air satisfait. Mais soudain, ses vêtements à lui aussi, disparurent, en le montrant en sous vêtement devant toute l'assemblée. Quelqu'un qui ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la Grande Salle aurait pu croire à une basse cour en entendant le nombre incalculable de gloussement. Le jeune homme se regarda avec effroi, mais repris vite son air fier, et sortit avec toute sa dignité dans son caleçon. Les deux jeunes gens filèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, et constatèrent avec effroi que le sort avait touché tous leurs vêtements : tous ceux d'Hermione avait perdu quelques centimètres,et ceux de Draco s'évaporait dès qu'il les enfilait. Chacun fut donc exempt de cours toute la journée. Draco chercha Hermione toute l'après midi, et il la trouva dans la bibliothèque.

Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être regardée ? lui murmura il à l'oreille.

Elle ferma brusquement son bouquin.

Ca ne me fait rien du tout Malefoy ! Et toi, tu n'as pas trop froid ?

Eh bien non … beaucoup de filles m'ont réchauffé ! lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pff, tu ne changeras jamais Malefoy !

Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

A rien de plus te connaissant…

Bon allez on annule les sorts ?

Hm mm…j'sais pas trop ! J'trouve que ça me va bien cette tenue…

Ouais à moi aussi ça me plait bien. Et puis à tous les gars aussi.

Qu'est ce que t'entend par là ?

Eh bien, ma chère Granger, tu es en train de perdre ta réputation de Sainte Nitouche !

Ah oui ? C'est c'que tu crois ?

Eh oui, et tu sais ce qu'on envie de te faire les mecs quand ils te voient ?

Non ? Quoi ,

Ca !

Il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, se sépara et lui dit :

Et ça, c'est ce qu'ont envie de faire les filles des qu'elle te voient approcher. A plus tard !

Et elle sortit de la bibliothèque, en laissant derrière elle un Malefoy abasourdi par son comportement. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, et s'endormit. A son réveil, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit un hibou Grand-duc devant elle, posé sur la rambarde de son lit. Elle pris le mot qui était attaché à sa patte, et le lut.

_Granger,_

_Comme tu pourras le constater, j'ai fait lever le sort, car mon instinct de male protecteur m'empêche de laisser quelqu'un autre que moi te tourner autour._

_Malefoy._

Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre. A quoi tout cela rimait ? Lui même ne savait pas, il avait écrit ça en se pensant ironique, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le coeur de glace du jeune Malefoy commençait-il à fondre ? Il en doutait. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi tout ce petit jeu allait les mener. Le jeune homme toujours allongé, était pensif :

_Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus contrôler ma propre vie ! On ne pourrait pas m'expliquer clairement la situation ? Ce serait trop demander ?_

De son coté, Hermione, aussi perdue dans ses pensées, prononça, sans le savoir, le même souhait que Draco : _Bon allez reprends toi ma vieille ! T'as toujours su garder la situation en main donc il y a pas de raison que ça change ! Mais si seulement on pourrait se comprendre, tout serait beaucoup plus simple…_

Sans le savoir, les deux jeunes adolescents furent liés par le souhait prononcé, et s'endormirent, en laissant leurs yeux clos devant le magnifique spectacle qu'est le passage d'une étoile filante…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Lâchez vous sur les review !**

**Gros Bisoux**


	3. Soucis

**Kikou les amis !**

**Comment vous allez en ce 17 juin ? Moi tranquille ça va, je suis en vacances c'est le pied. Bref, je dois vous dire que, sur l'idée de ma wiwi love ron-hermy préférée, je vais écrire les derniers chapitres de mon autre fic, pour me jeter à corps perdu dans l'écriture de celle-la. Bref, gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture.**

**Bon, sinon je vous mets les RAR. Toutes ces reviews que je sois me font un effet … Waouh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part, merci … merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Bon allez, j'arrête de parler, et je le fais :**

**Wiwi love ron-hermy : J'espère encore que ça suit tes idées, enfin pas trop parce que si tu connais tout des le début t'as plus besoin de lire ma fic donc bon … J'avoue que j'ai pas fait mon possible pour mettre ma fic en temps et en heure, mais voyez vous je ne trouvais pas les mots qu'il me fallait … quand j'ai commencé, je me suis dit, mais ce chapitre ne va même pas faire une page ! Et en faite, j'en ai fait 5 ! Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Gros Bisoux à toi ma WiWi !**

**Wassilou : Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire : Merci ! MdR ! T'inquiète, la suite est bien là, est comme ce soir je sens l'inspi, j'vais me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre ! Mais bon même si il est prêt j'attends un nombre de reviews convenable ! Continue à me soutenir et à m'encourager ça me fait plaisir ! Et non je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, dsl … mais je ne pouvais pas attendre de la terminer pour la mettre sur car moi non plus je ne suis pas patiente, et au moins si vous avez des suggestions … Ah oui, à ce propos, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos suggestions, critiques et autres. Gros Bisoux à toi et merci !**

**Hermione/Drago forever : La voili la voilou et gros bisoux !**

**Dream89 : Tu me poses une colle là … on verra bien comment les choses vont évoluer … gros bisoux à toi !**

**Sycca : Oh Sycca, arrêtes de t'exciter tu vas faire une syncope ! MdR (T'as pas compris Sycca/Syncope … non ? Bon c'est pas grave laisse tomber !) . J'écris j'écris reste zen c'est bon là !**

**Lana NEMESIS : Bah vivement maintenant !**

**Octo : Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir, et oui il est possessif le Malefoy ! Voila la suite gros bisoux !**

**Laurelavoiepelletier : Il me fait rire ton pseudo ! Tiens bah voila la suite ! Bisoux**

**Marie-Lou : Merci ! La voila !**

**1 2 3 Granger : Merci beaucoup !**

**Mione666 : Ouais 666 ! Je l'ai fété mardi 6 juin on s'est tous déguisé en Satan Alros si c'est urgent, Je préfère te mettre la suite maintenant avant que tu tombes dans les vappes ! **

**Lou Biloute : Malheureusement pas de coups bas dans ce chapitre, mais au prochain je t'assures que va y en avoir, et des beaux ! Niark niark, pauvres petits personnages ! xD**

**Malefoy4ever : Moi aussi j'adore en vrai ! **

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Le lendemain, au réveil, Hermione eut une sensation bizarre, mais elle mit ça sur le fait qu'elle ait passée une moitié de nuit à dormir dans le Parc. Effectivement, elle n'était rentrée que sur les coups de 4h du matin, avec les membres tout endoloris. Pour sortir de sa léthargie, la jeune file décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Comme à son habitude, elle prépara ses produits d'après douche pendant que l'eau se réchauffait. Mais bizarrement, elle ne reconnut pas ses produits habituels. Elle décida de prendre un flacon pour le sentir. Il sentait magnifiquement bon, et elle reconnaissait l'odeur, cependant ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle étudia plus attentivement l'étiquette, et fut étonnée d'y lire : _Apres rasage._ Elle tenta de remonter dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler à quel moment elle en avait fait l'achat, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si rien n'avait changé, et elle remarqua que quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle était persuadée qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Elle fut attirée par une petite boule sur le rebord de l'évier. Elle la prit dans ses mains, et lut : _Boss in motion, Hugo Boss_. Elle l'échappa, et celle-ci produisit, en tombant, un bruit sourd. Elle commençait à stresser, et prit un flacon au hasard, en faisant tomber tout ce qu'elle touchait sur le sol, et en provoquant donc un bruit impressionnant. Elle prit un flacon tout noir, et y lut : _Black XS, Paco Rabanne._ Elle ne connaissait cette marque que de nom, mais ce dont elle était sure, c'est tout cela n'était pas destiné à un public féminin, et que rien ne lui appartenait. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et poussant un cri d'horreur : son reflet, n'était pas le sien mais celui de Draco Malefoy. La jeune fille, enfin, la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit en grand, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le corps de Draco Malefoy ne réagissait plus. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre à travers la porte :

Oh gros tu bouges là ! Y a pas que toi qui veux te laver j'te signale !

Hermione reconnut la voix de Blaise Zabini… mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondor, si bien sur, c'était l'endroit ou elle se trouvait … Et qu'est ce qu'elle foutait dans le corps de son pire ennemi ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses. Elle se pinça comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve, mais rien n'y fit, elle était coincée. L'eau qui continuait à couler lui fit penser qu'elle devait d'abord se doucher, et qu'après elle irait rejoindre Malefoy, qui, logiquement, devrait en ce moment se trouver dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Elle eut un frisson en pensant que celui-ci allait sûrement se rincer l'œil. Elle rentra sous le jet d'eau chaude, et se lava, en prenant soin de ne pas trop regarder, et toucher, ses nouveaux attributs. Elle s'enroula ensuite dans une serviette, se sécha, s'habilla, et sortit discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentard, pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondor.

°O°O°O°O°O

De son coté, Malefoy était dans la même situation. Sauf que lui n'a pas compris la situation **avant** la douche, mais **pendant** ! Le jeune homme avait crié en apercevant sa poitrine, mais alors il avait carrément hurlé, quand il avait vu le reste !

_Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel là ! Vite il me faut une glace en express._

Le jeune homme sortit de la douche tout trempé, et fonça vers le miroir, sans prendre le temps de se sécher. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il glissa sur le sol trempé et s'étala de tout son long. Apres avoir usé son dictionnaire de jurons, il se releva et regarda son reflet. Il resta estomaqué. Le corps de Hermione Granger le regardait dans le miroir.

_Reste calme vieux, c'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu vas te réveiller ! C'est à cause d'hier, j'ai trop pensé à elle !Respire …_

Mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau cligner des yeux, il y avait toujours cette jeune fille qui le regardait inquiet. Il ne reconnaissait ni sa salle de bain, ni ses produits. Sur les flacons posés au bord de l'évier, il y lisait _Lulu Castagnette, Eau de Parfum_. Il se décida de s'enrouler dans une serviette et de sortir dans le dortoir, pour parler à Blaise. Il était un peu pommé, car il ne reconnaissait pas ce lieu. Il y avait quand même passé six ans de sa vie ! Bref, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il croyait être le lit de son ami. Il secoua la personne, du moins la couette car la personne était complètement couverte par celle-ci. Il entendit un grognement qui le rassura. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour grogner de cette façon ! Il insista. Il secoua. Mais ce ne fut que quand Draco cria à qu'il allait être à la bourre au cours de la vieille chouette, que Blaise émergea. Blaise ? … non … Parvati ! Et celle-ci n'était, visiblement, pas du matin !

Putain Mione qu'est ce tu fous ? Tu sais bien qu'faut pas me réveiller, ou si tu le fais tu l'fais doucement !

Hein quoi Patil ? Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ce lit ?

Premièrement depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Et de deux, je suis dans Mon lit, qui est dans Notre dortoir, qui est dans Notre tour ! Tu n'aurais pas un peu bu Mione par hasard ? dit elle en la regardant suspicieusement.

Mione ? Heu … ah oui … Mione … effectivement … heu non en fait j'ai passé la nuit dans mes bouquins et j'suis un peu crevée là !

J'vois ça … bon maintenant que je suis levée (elle lui jeta un regard noir), j'vais aller faire ma toilette.

Et la jeune fille se rendit dans la salle de bain, en sous vêtements. Le jeune homme fut, pendant une cours instant, heureux d'être là ou il était. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que les filles se dévoilent sans aucune gêne ! Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, quand soudain, une tornade rousse fit son entrée dans le dortoir.

Hermione ! cria- t- elle. Putain t'étais passée où ? Je pensais qu'on devait se rejoindre dans la Salle Commune il y a 10 minutes !

Weas…Ginny ? Ah … euh … oui excuse moi, j'avais oublié !

Bon ce n'est pas grave ! Alors tu viens on va t'habiller correctement, et on pars prendre le petit déjeuner ! Allez allez ! fit elle en sautillant.

Pfff, bon ok.

Et le jeune homme se dirigea vers, ce qui semblait être, d'après les livres entassés sur le coté, le coin d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la commode et fut surpris d'y trouver des vêtements assez sympa. Il opta pour un jean taille basse délavé, et un haut rose avec inscrit sur la poitrine « Levis ». Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais l'ensemble lui convenait. Il enfila donc le tout, et commença à sortir de la chambre, quand la rouquine lui attrapa le bras :

Non non, tu ne pars pas sans te maquiller ! Bon allez on feuillette les magazine et j'te l'reproduis.

Ensuite, la rousse passa à l'étape coiffure, mais elle eut recourt à un sort pour ses cheveux, car le temps passait trop rapidement. Les deux jeunes filles filèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner.

°O°O°O°O°O°

_Bon allez Mione, respire, tu attends que quelqu'un sorte, parce que si je rentre dans la tour Gryffondor avec l'apparence de Malefoy, j'vais me manger une belle rincée de sorts. _

La jeune fille n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : Ginny et le corps d'Hermione sortait de la Salle Commune. Hermione, dans le corps de Draco, riait intérieurement de savoir que l'arrogant Prince des Serpentard était forcé de faire la discussion à Ginny, qu'il haïssait cordialement.

Elle se mit en travers de leur chemin, et la jeune rousse fut la plus réactive :

Tu dégages Malefoy, ou tu vas entendre parler de moi.

Hermione ne devait pas révéler à qui que ce soit ce qu'il se passait, et dû donc jouer le jeu :

La ferme Weasley, c'est pas à toi que je veux parler, arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde !

Si tu veux parler à Hermione, je préfère rester là aussi ! répondit elle en croisant les bras.

Weasley t'as vu comme t'es faite ? Tu m'fais pas peur le moins du monde ! Alors maintenant tu te barres avant de te manger une droite dans la gueule !

Ginny ! coupa Draco (dans le corps de Hermione), laisse nous tous les deux on doit avoir une discussion en privée. Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Mais Mione …

Barre toi Weasley, on à a faire !

Hum !

Et la jeune fille s'en alla en rouspetant. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent quelques instants.

Bizarre … mais bien envoyé ! fit Draco.

Ouais bon si on doit parler je préfère que ce ne soit pas devant tout le monde donc on se rejoins dans 5 min sous la Grande Horloge ok ? Et gardes tes distances, les gens pourraient s'imaginer des trucs ! cracha la jeune fille.

Puis elle partit dans les dédales de couloir sous l'apparence de Draco. L'avantage c'est que personne ne l'importunait, mais elle commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre des gloussements que produisaient les filles sur son passage. Draco, sous l'apparence de la jeune fille, était resté bouche bée pendant 30 secondes devant la façon dont la jeune fille lui avait adressé la parole : pour qui elle se prenait pour parler comme ça à son supérieur ! Mais le jeune homme consentit quand même à se mettre en route, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la brunette. Il la trouva difficilement : elle s'était bien caché au fin fond des rouages.

Putain Malefoy, j'ai failli attendre !

C'est bon tu restes calme toi ! Et tu arrêtes de faire cet air crispé, tu vas rider mon beau visage !

C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Bon alors, est ce que t'as une idée de ce qui nous arrive ?

Euh … bah non … je pensais que tu le savais !

Ben … non … bon réfléchissons … la dernière fois que j'étais moi, c'était hier … j'étais tranquille dans le Parc en train de réfléchir à … à … à des trucs … et je m'suis laissé emporter par le sommeil… mais je vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là dedans !

Pareil pour moi, j'étais dans ma chambre, je réfléchissais, et je me suis endormi.

Bon ben il va falloir faire avec, au moins le temps qu'on trouve quel est le pourquoi du comment !

Quoi ? Granger ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis là !

Si Malefoy …

Non, non, et non ! Je refuse de passer une minute de plus dans le corps d'une Sang de Bourbe !

Crois moi Malefoy, ça me plait pas non plus de rester dans l'enveloppe corporelle d'une fouine arrogante, mais à moins que tu ai une autre solution, on a pas le choix.

Bon c'est d'accord, on se rejoins ici à la pause déjeuner pour faire le point ok ?

C'est d'accord …

Et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent. Draco avançait doucement en direction de la Grande Salle. Il fit son entrée, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Certains se risquaient même à faire des clins d'œil complices. Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention, car il ne savait pas comment la jeune fille réagirait face à cette situation. Il se dirigea donc dignement vers la table Gryffondor, et beaucoup se levèrent pour lui faire la bise, ce qui changeait de chez les Serpentards. Un brun qu'il reconnut vite comme Potter, lui claqua deux bisoux sur la joue et la pris dans ses bras. Draco resta immobile, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant ces démonstrations affectueuses.

Mione ! Comment tu vas ! demanda le brun.

Euh…bah…ça va.

T'as pas la pêche on dirait ! T'as encore passé la nuit a réviser ?

Coucou Mione ! fit le rouquin en la prenant dans ses bras. Dis donc qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Malefoy ? Gin' m'a dit qu'il était venu vous faire chier…

Ah…lui… qu'est ce que vous pensez de lui au fait ?

Ca tu la sais déjà Mione ! C'est une fouine arrogante prétentieuse vicieuse pourrie gâtée et j'en passe ! Mais n'esquive pas la question s'il te plait !

Non c'est rien c'est à propos de la mauvaise blague d'hier… des broutilles.

Ok, bon allez on le prend ce petit dej ?

Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Draco.

Allez Mione ! Mange au moins un toast ! Fais moi plaisir !

Draco regarda le rouquin avec dégoût. Qu'est ce qu'il était gnan gnan ! Il ne supportait pas les gentillesses de ce genre ! Et c'est l'esprit de Draco qui refit surface, et le poussa à dire :

Bon Weasley, maintenant t'arrêtes tes conneries ok ! T'as aucun droit de me forcer a faire quoi que ce soit c'est bien clair !

Ou…oui … mais… Mione qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

Rien qui te concerne. Ciao !

Et Draco tourna les talons, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les portes la Grande Salle, laissant derrière lui les deux ados, estomaqués.

°O°O°O°O°O°

De son coté, Hermione avait attendu un peu pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Malefoy et elle ne devait surtout pas apparaître cote a cote en public, car cela donnerait lieu à une belle pelletée de rumeurs, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Serpentard, non sans jeter un petit regard à ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne semblaient pas se douter de la situation. La jeune fille fut contrainte de s'asseoir entre Pansy et Blaise, car toutes les autres places étaient occupées. Pansy s'accrocha tout de suite à son bras, mais la jeune fille lança :

Parkinson tu te barres et tu lâches mon bras c'est bien clair ! Et ne t'avises plus de m'adresser la parole, et surtout pas le matin ! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir tous les matins une face de bouledogue en face de moi au réveil !

M…mais…Dray ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, c'est moi, Pans', ta petite amie.

Hermione s'étrangla avec son verre de jus de citrouille, et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Toi … ma p…petite amie… Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, s'abaisser à sortir avec … ça !

Voyant que son interlocutrice ne rigolait pas du tout, la jeune fille se reprit, et demanda :

T'es sérieuse ?

Mais oui Dray ! Elle murmura : tu ne te souviens pas ! La dernière fois qu'on a fait l'amour, je t'ai demandé si on pouvait se rendre ensemble à Pré au Lard, et tu as répondu oui ! Alors j'ai cru que ça faisait de moi … ta petite amie officielle !

Heu … Park … Pansy, je suis désolé je dois absolument y aller on m'attend …

Tu as un rendez vous, avec une fille !

Heu … ou … oui c'est un peu ça. Bon on se revoit en cours !

Et la jeune fille partit en se hâtant, et en laissant derrière elle, une Pansy toute triste.

°O°O°O°O°O

_Bon allez mon gars, faut que tu retrouves cette petite Sang de Bourbe … putain mais elle se cache ou la ! Et merde, ça sonne, je ferais mieux d'y aller… Bon, ça va qu'on a du temps libre après ! Putain j'ai un de ce mal de crânes, on dirait qu'j'ai quelqu'un qui parle dans ma tête ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Non … ce n'est pas ce que je crois quand même ! Attends je me concentre je vais essayer de comprendre ce que cette voix me dit …_

Le jeune homme se concentra, et s'exclama :

Mais ouais, c'est la Sang de Bourbe qu'est dans ma tête ! Hein ! Quoi, une Sang de Bourbe, dans MA tête ! Alors là on aura tout vu, tu deviens dingue mon bonhomme ! Ressaisis toi … tout de suite !

Mais la voix reprit dans sa tête :

_/Bon Malefoy, quand t'auras fini de t'engueuler et de m'insulter, on pourrait peut être régler ce problème /_

_Granger tu dégages de mon esprit presto !_

_/Comme si je m'y étais immiscée par plaisir /_

_T'as une solution Miss-je-sais-tout ?_

_/Malefoy ta gueule ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'on lit chacun dans les pensées de l'autre ! Tu réalises pas bien là je crois /_

_Bon on va pas se prendre la tête maintenant c'est pas le moment, t'es où là ?_

_/Devant la classe de potions, et toi /_

_J'arrive en métamorphose… ça y est j'entre dans la classe._

_/Ok, bon on reste en contact par pensée, et dit pas de conneries devant Mc Gonagall ok /_

_Toi je ne te dis pas de faire attention, car le Negi n'enlèverait jamais de point à ses petits Gryffys chéri !_

_/Ca compense des autres années où c'était l'autre vicelard adorateur des Serpents !_

_Quoi vicelard ? Auriez vous eu des … expériences !_

_/Malefoy tu me désespères /_

_Oui Granger, je sais que tu m'aimes !_

_/Tu rêves /_

_De toi ? Jamais de la vie !_

_/Bon allez tu suis le cours et tu prends des notes, j'aimerais pas être en retard, et surtout pas dans le programme de métamorphose /_

_Ca t'arrive de déstrésser ? Oh putain ! Dis moi pas que je suis entre Potter et Weasel en potion !_

_/Ok j'te l'dis pas, bon tchao/_

Les deux cours simultanés se déroulèrent « tranquillement », même si une bataille morale était en cours dans la tête de nos deux adolescents.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**


	4. New fic

**Etttt non dsl ceci n'est point un new chapter ! Mais c'est pour vous dire que j'ai publié une nouvelle fic. Si vous voulez la voir … go to my profil**

**Gros Bisoux à tous**

**La suite arrive dans très peu de temps !**

**HH**


	5. Telepathie et solution

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne plus poster mais mon amie est descendue de Paris et elle n'est repartie qu'hier, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu de pause avec cette pile électrique ! LoL. Alors je me suis dépêchée d'écrire en une aprèm car je pars demain pour l'Espagne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, en effet c'est un chapitre de disputes et de dialogues, alors pas très intéressant. Je n'ai pas l'inspiration aujourd'hui car je suis malade et fatiguée. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas le courage de faire des RaR.**

**En espérant que vous passez de bonnes vacances.**

**A bientôt (début août).**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Draco entendit la cloche sonner, et les élevas sortirent en troupeau des salles de classes. Malheureusement, ni les septièmes années de Gryffondor, ni celles des Serpentard ne faisaient partie de ceux ci. En effet, chacun avait un double cours, soit de potion, soit de métamorphose. Dans le cours du professeur Mc Gonagall, Draco semblait mourir d'ennui. Harry et Ron discutaient entre eux, et ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Il se contentait donc de prendre des notes, en essayant de suivre. Ce cours était assez complexe, et réclamait donc toute l'attention de Draco. Mais au moment où ils passèrent à la pratique, Draco réussit du premier coup son sort de métamorphose, et fut donc autorisé, après plusieurs démonstrations, à rester de coté. Il laisser aller son regard sur les Gryffondor, qui étaient toujours en action. Beaucoup avaient réussi après quelques essais.

Draco regarda ensuite plus particulièrement chacun des élèves.

_Pfff Saint Potter, toujours en train de faire son intéressant... rien de bien nouveau de ce coté la… tiens tiens Weasley aurait il des lacunes en métamorphose ! Pfff un bon à rien celui là. Il devrait se marier avec Potter ! Deux bons à rien ensemble… tiens d'ailleurs je me demande si il est déjà sorti avec quelqu'un lui… non sûrement pas, qui voudrait d'un rouquin trop laid et trop pauvre ! Aah si je me rappelle… Brown en cinquième ou sixième année … pff elle aussi elle est trop conne ! Elle me fait penser à Parkinson ! En fait je crois que chaque maison est tenu d'avoir au moins une cruche parmi ses élèves … Gryffondor en accueille juste un peu plus ! Quelle maison de bon à rien ! Je me demande pourquoi on la considère comme la maison des courageux … et Serpentard ? Pourquoi tout le monde la considère comme un repère de mangemorts ! Bon je me fais chier là, ils ne pourraient pas accélérer un peu ! Bon j'vais aller m'amuser un peu du coté de Granger … attention lecture ! Alors ma chère Sang de Bourbe, à quoi tu penses ?_

_/… une goutte de sang de serpent, une feuille de salsepareille (dsl j'ai pas pu résister !), tourner trois fois dans un sens, une fois dans l'autre, et hop ! A y'est ! Fini la potion ! Bon alors il se ramène lui ou pas ? Allez viens par là ! Non, il veut pas … bah … ça doit être parce que il a pas envie de venir me dire que ma potion est une réussite ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il est pas calé côté Serpentard ! Ah bah si ça y est il vient ! … ! Putain c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi froid ! Enfin, c'est vrai que j'le mérite plus que Malefoy mais bon /_

Bah dis donc c'est qu'elle serait presque prétentieuse celle-là ! murmura Malefoy.

_/Bon allez on va voir où en est cette bande d'abruti de Serpents ! Pff tous des cons ils sont pas capables de réaliser une potion de ratatinage sans en foutre partout ! Ah mais ? Oh, c'est quoi ce bordel là ! D'où elle me caresse l'autre folle ! Argh Parkinson casse toi bordel de merde ! Attends j'vais la remballer façon Granger elle va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive /_

Malheureusement Hermione ne put mettre son plan en action, car la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Elle prit donc ses affaires et sortit de la Salle, sans un regard pour la classe. Devant, la porte, elle vit Draco qui l'attendait.

_/ Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy /_

_A ton avis ! Pour une Miss je sais tout tu me déçois !_

_/Bon accouche j'ai pas toute l'heure /_

_T'as réfléchi à une solution ?_

_/Evidemment que non sinon je serais pas là à faire la télépathe /_

_Gardes ton ironie pour plus tard, Granger, pour l'instant faut qu'on trouve une solution mais …_

Hey mec ! Qu'est ce que tu fous avec la Sang de Bourbe !

C'était Blaise, qui mettaient des grandes tapes amicales dans le dos de son ami, enfin dans le dos de celle qu'il pensait être son ami.

/_La sang de Bourbe elle a un nom connard ! Mais alors ces Serpentard quelle bande de cons /_

_Oh Granger j'fais quoi là !_

_/Débrouille toi Malefoy ! C'est ton « pote » après tout /_

Draco (Hermione) eut une petite toux discrète, qui voulait dire à Hermione de se la fermer, mais Blaise prit ça … tout autrement :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a vieux, t'es allergique à la vermine ? Faut pas rester à côté de ce genre de déchets, combien fois j'te l'ai déjà dit !

Hermione (dans le corps de Draco), eut envie de lui répondre à sa façon, mais son esprit logique lui intima de répondre comme l'aurait fait Draco, sans pour autant se dénigrer.

Ouais t'as raison, allez viens on s'en va. Elle lança un regard de dégoût à Draco, et partit dans les dédales de couloirs, tandis que Blaise lançait la conversation.

La jeune fille décida quand même d'envoyer un message télépathique au colocataire de son esprit :

/_Malefoy /_

_Pfiouuuuu ! Quoi encore Sang de Bourbe ?_

_/Rdv à l'orée de la forêt interdite, faut qu'on trouve une solution, et vite…/_

_Et pourquoi pas à la bibliothèque plutôt ?Ca sert à rien d'partir au fin fond des bois !_

_/Oho ! Le grand Malefoy aurait il peur pour sa petite personne ! Non, franchement Malefoy, tu nous vois arriver dans la bibliothèque bras dessus dessous ! _

_Effectivement, jamais je ne me risquerais à toucher une Sang Impure ! Et je peux savoir comment notre Miss je sais tout va trouver les informations qui nous seront utiles ? Tu vas demander à un animal de la forêt, à un vampire !_

_/Ouhla Malefoy ! Tu me parais bien fier tout à coup ! Ce n'était pourtant pas bien le cas en première année._

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Granger !_

_/Tu te rappelles le jour où nous nous sommes fait punir, par ta faute bien sur, et que Hagrid nous avait emmenés dans la forêt pour sauver les licornes ? Et bien tu ne m'avais pas l'air bien rassuré…/_

_Oui mais contrairement à certaines personnes, j'ai grandi depuis, alors que certain sont restés au même niveau d'age mentale…je parles bien sur de Tous les Gryffondor !_

_/Pff toujours égal à toi-même, tu ne fais attention qu'au sang et à la maison d'une personne, sans prendre le temps de les connaître, mais là j'ai pas le temps, alors t'as raison, c'est mieux de se retrouver à la bibliothèque…_

_Ouh ! La Sang de Bourbe Granger commence à m'évaluer à mon juste niveau, tout n'est peut être pas perdu !_

Hermione fit une grimace : elle le trouvait toujours aussi prétentieux et arrogant. En un mot, il restait un Malefoy. En effet, si on y réfléchissait bien, ces deux termes correspondaient vraiment à toute la lignée Malefoy. Souvent Harry et Ron se plaisaient à dire que ce caractère de cochon était inscrit dans le programme génétique de tout Malefoy. Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, que Malefoy la coupa :

_Quoi ! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi c't'histoire ? D'où vous touchez à ma famille bande de Gryffondor à la con !_

_/Malefoy, c'est pas parce que ton esprit est vide que tu dois te permettre de lire dans mes pensées à tout bout de champ ! Et oui tu as le pire caractère que je connaisse /_

_Tu t'fous d'moi ou quoi ! Et Weasley il a pas un caractère de cochon peut être !_

_/Lui c'est pas pareil ! Il n'est pas méchant envers les autres ! On ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi /_

_C'est normal que tu l'défendes ! C'est ton petit ami !_

_/QUOI ! Mais t'hallucines mon pote ! Ron et moi ne sortons, et ne sortirons jamais ensemble !_

Un rictus se dessina sur les fines lèvres de la brunette. Un sourire typiquement Malefoyen, mais il ne rendait pas aussi bien sur le visage d'ange de la jeune fille. Elle n'était, et ne serait toujours qu'une petite Sainte Nitouche.

_C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre de sortir avec un mec… toi t'est déjà casée avec tes livres !_

_/Bah attends tu crois quoi ! Que j'suis une femme de joie genre Parkinson ! Alors là tu peux toujours courir ! Au fait elle m'a tripoté tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble ! Remarque, une face de bouledogue et un caractère de chien, ça devrait pouvoir donner des bébés chiots !_

Malefoy eut, malgré lui, un petit sourire. Elle était la seule qui essayait de lui tenir tête, et il devait bien avouer que parfois, elle prenait l'avantage sur lui. Bien sur jamais il ne le montrerait, mais Granger avait un quelque chose de spécial que les autres n'avaient pas. Il décida de calmer le jeu :

_Bon Granger, pas que nos petites rixes me dérangent, mais on a d'autres problèmes tu crois pas ?_

Hermione, étonnée du calme de son ennemi, fit un hochement de tête. Blaise, qu'elle avait complètement oublié, prit celui-ci comme une réponse positive à sa demande de se rendre dans le dortoir des Serpents. Mais la jeune fille se reprit rapidement et lui inventa une excuse :

Euh désolé Blaise je dois aller voir Dumbledore, il doit me parler.

Pas de soucis vieux, on s'voit plus tard !

Et elle partit en direction du bureau du Directeur. Elle dévia de direction pour se rendre dans ce lieu qui l'avait si souvent hébergé. Elle aimait particulièrement y aller quand son moral était en baisse, comme par exemple lorsqu'on la traitait de Sang de Bourbe, quand les attaques de Mangemort se faisaient entendre, ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle voulait être seule. Mais là c'était différent, elle se rendait dans ce lieu avec son pire ennemi, et dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait s'y passer. Elle se demandait ce que diraient les autres si ils savaient que les deux ennemis de toujours se côtoyaient. Mais c'était quand même pas comme si ils se côtoyaient avec envie, d'ailleurs c'était tout le contraire ! Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit les imposantes portes de la bibliothèques se dresser devant elle. Elle les poussa et passa devant la froide bibliothécaire, Mme Pince. Elle était le seul professeur, avec Mme Bibine, à ne pas aimer Hermione, mais celle-ci pensait qu'à l'instar de Rusard, c'était une aversion envers toute la jeunesse du jeune château, c'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se posta devant elle, point sur les hanches, avec un regard accusateur.

Qu'est ce que vous manigancez ici jeune homme ? Si vous cherchez des sorts de Magie Noire, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser : le droit d'accès à la réserve est suspendu pour tous les élèves !

Jeune homme ! Ah oui … jeune homme … heu … (elle se racla la gorge), et bien non, je viens pour un cours de Potion, et je vous demanderai d'être un peu moins agressive quand vous m'adressez la parole.

La bibliothécaire le regarda avec un air outré, mais consentit à le laisser passer. La jeune fille la jeune fille la regarda avec une arrogance typiquement malefoyenne. Elle chercha les étagères ce qui pourrait indiquer la présence de Malefoy junior. Finalement, elle le vit, plongé dans un volumineux bouquin qui traitait de « La magie de l'esprit ». Elle se racla la gorge, et elle vit deux grands yeux marrons se tourner vers elle.

Salut Malefoy !

…

Visiblement on ne t'as pas appris la politesse … t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

_Non._

Pourquoi tu me parles par pensée alors que j'suis juste à cote de toi ?

_Parce que j'voudrais pas quelqu'un me voit m'adresser à quelqu'un comme … toi._

Oh et bien si je dérange Môsieur, je m'en vais me mettre ailleurs.

_C'est la meilleure chose à faire…_

Elle alla s'installer à l'opposé de l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde ; après Voldemort. Elle prit un bouquin qui traitait des échanges de personnalités, mais ça ne la concernait pas, car ils avaient échangé beaucoup plus. Elle alla le ranger, mais comme il était sur une des plus hautes étagères, elle eut un peu de mal, et fit tomber deux livres au sol. Elle soupira et se pencha pour les ramasser. En fait l'un deux était un magazine, qui avait sûrement été oublié là, et qui portait le gros titre suivant : Viktor Krum, l'étoile filante du Quidditch. L'autre était un livre sur l'astronomie, et qui avait pour titre : La puissance du ciel. Hermione regarda les deux titres en marmonnant, et la, elle eut le déclic et courut chercher dans les archives de la Gazette. Elle avait peut être trouvé la solution à leur problème. Elle chercha parmi tous les exemplaires et trouva ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire. On pouvait lire sur la couverture : Une pluie d'étoile filante s'abat sur le collège Poudlard. Hermione courut chercher Malefoy.

Malefoy ! J'ai trouvé !

Ah ouais ! Heu … (il se reprit) … ça m'aurait étonné de la part d'une Miss je sais tout.

Et bien tu vois Malefoy, je prends ça comme un compliment. Les jaloux sont comme les fous et les ivrognes, ils ne se rendent jamais compte de leurs souffrances. La jalousie provient d'un manque de confiance non pas envers l'autre, mais envers soi-même. Médite bien ça Malefoy.

Et elle sortit à grands pas de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans ses appartements, et réfléchir à la situation.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**J'espère que vous n'étés pas trop déçus ! Reviews please !**


	6. Coups bas et problemes de Sang

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Comment allez vous ? Moi super, je reviens d'Espagne, je me suis bien éclatée mais j'étais un peu déçu car les gens n'étaient pas aussi conviviaux qu'on le dit, mais c'est parce que j'étais côté Catalan à ce qu'il paraît, bref il y a un mec en voiture qui nous a balancé une ampoule en verre car on l'avait doublé…ôO**

**Bref vous vous en fichez un peu mais bon dans le domaine de j'ai publié une nouvelle ff, allez voir sur mon profil. Et je tiens à mettre un point d'honneur à ma réussite quant au fait de poster dans les temps. En effet j'avais dit début août, et je poste le premier !**

**Bon allez place à l'histoire maintenant…**

**Et aussi un truc, l'histoire correspond bien à ce moment, car le ciel d'août est parfait pour voir des étoiles filantes, voilà. Le soir du 12 août est toujours une des nuits les plus propice pour voir ce si beau phénomène, preuve en est, tous les étés, à cette date, je suis dans le sud et on dors dehors avec une copine. De plus, c'est mon anniversaire, alors ça rend cette date particulièrement magique. Comme dans l'histoire, faites un vœu et croyez en sa réalisation, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver !**

**Enormes Bisoux XXL**

**HappyHermia **

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

A présent, quelques jours étaient passés depuis la révélation de Hermione. Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis le doigt sur le problème, il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver une solution. Mais en ce moment Hermione n'avait pas trop envie. Elle était tranquillement allongée sur son lit, pensive. Ses amis lui manquaient, en particulier Harry, Ron, et Ginny. Ne plus avoir de complicité avec personne était vraiment difficile à vivre pour la jeune fille, qui était à présent habituée à être entourée de gens aimants, surtout que les gens de sa nouvelle maison (temporaire), n'avait pas la tendresse comme plus grande qualité. Elle avait bien essayé de nouer des liens avec des gens autres que Serpentard, mais dès qu'ils la voyaient approcher, ils se braquaient et se mettaient sur la défensive. Et malheureusement, elle les comprenait : elle-même était la première à se défendre quand Malefoy approchait. Il faisait tellement de mal autour de lui…enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, car ses attaques ne blessent plus personne, étant donné que tout le monde sait qu'il ne fait pas ça à une personne en particulier, mais à toute la population, Poudlarienne ou pas. Hermione avait souvent voulu tout raconter à Harry et Ron, mais ça ne changerait rien, ils ne pourraient toujours pas se fréquenter, pour préserver tout de même leurs réputations. De plus elle ne voulait pas les ennuyer avec un problème de plus, ils en avaient tous deux suffisamment. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle se promit de traverser cette épreuve seule, et en silence.

°O°O°O°

Draco, lui, était dans la Salle Commune Gryffondor, aussi seul, mais content de l'être. En effet il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester toute la journée colée avec des gens comme ça. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il les vit partir à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Il eut pendant un instant l'idée d'aller voir leur entraînement pour connaître leurs points faibles, mais il se résigna en pensant que Granger n'allait jamais à ces entraînements. Malgré tout, il s'ennuyait au possible. Cherchant une occupation, il se dit qu'une petite crasse à la Gryffondor ne ferait pas de mal. Il n'eût pas à chercher bien longtemps : il trouva tout de suite son idée. Il allait faire un striptease, en plein déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle. Ca promettait d'être intéressant. Il alla donc frapper à la porte de Parvati et Lavande, qui était maîtresses dans l'art de la provoc'. Elles la firent entrer, et s'asseoir. Parvati était en sous vêtements. A cet instant, Draco remercia le ciel de ne pas être sous son apparence d'homme, car une réaction plutôt visible se serait fait sentir. Draco commença alors :

Dites les filles, vous avez pas une tenue à me prêter ? J'ai un rdv ce soir et j'aimerais lui donner vraiment envie…

Après une bonne centaine de gloussements, les deux commères l'assaillirent de questions :

Ah ouais, et avec qui 'Mione !

Ouais avec qui ? redemanda Parvati, Harry, Ron …

Lavande se renfrogna. Draco qui se doutait qu'elle serait jalouse, avait déjà préparé une parade :

Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Ouf !

La jeune fille retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur. Pas qu'elle voulait ressortir avec Ron, mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'Hermione l'attrape dans ses filets. Malheureusement, c'était elle que son Ron-Ron voulait depuis tant d'années. Parvati reprit :

Bon alors, tu va nous dire c'est qui oui !

Oh non, les filles ! J'ai pas envie d'en dire plus là, mais j'peux vous dire que c'est un canon !

Ok, donc il doit être dans notre liste alors.

La liste ?

Bah oui Mione ! Celle qu'on a faite pendant la soirée fille, avec Ginny et les autres !

Feignant l'oubli, le jeune homme prit un air surprit et dit :

Aaaaaaaaaahhh oui ! _Cette_ liste … euh … j'peux la voir ? J'm'en souviens plus.

Pas de problèmes, j'y vais.

Et la Gryffondor courut chercher la liste qui se trouvait sous son oreiller. Draco la déplia avec conviction : il était sûr d'être le premier, mais il fut bien vite désenchanté. En effet, la place revenait à Harry ! Rien d'étonnant me direz vous ! Draco regarda la feuille d'un air mauvais. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait derrière Saint Potter. Exactement comme au Quidditch : tout le monde disait de lui qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur, après Potter. Cela avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle. Mais il voulait d'abord s'occuper de la Sang de Bourbe. Il lui ferait payer à la place de Potter. Il choisit donc une mini jupe et un petit haut bustier, et repartit dans sa chambre. Il les enfila et passa sa robe ordinaire par-dessus. Il découvrira le tout au déjeuner.

Il ressentit une violent crampe au ventre. Il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, mais se cambra un peu sous la douleur. Puis elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et il put partir en cours tranquillement.

°O°O°O°

L'heure du déjeuner arriva lentement. Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Draco se mit tout de suite dans le jeu, en prenant une démarche féline. Quand tous les élèves eurent fixés les yeux sur lui, il commença le show : il retira lentement sa robe, la jetant sur un jeune Serdaigle. Puis il fit un coup de baguette pour que de la musique enchante la pièce. Il commença à se trémousser sensuellement. Doucement, il défit les lacets qui retenaient son bustier, et le laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Ensuite il descendit la fermeture glissière, et la jupe tomba d'elle-même, étant donné la taille fine de la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'était stoppée de manger, et gardait un air tétanisé. Draco faisait tout ça, tout en la regardant. Se disant qu'il n'attendait que ça, de la voir tétanisée, la jeune fille reprit contenance sans pour autant se calmer de l'intérieur. Il continuait à se déhancher, mais avant qu'il puisse dégrafer son soutien gorge, deux puissants bras l'encerclèrent et la traîna hors de la Grande Salle. C'était Harry et Ron, qui la traînait par les coudes. Ils avaient l'air vraiment fâchés, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux professeurs qui étaient outrés. Par chance, Harry et Ron leur expliquèrent que ces temps ci, la jeune fille avait l'air bouleversé et avait un comportement étrange et lunatique, avec des sautes d'humeurs de plus en plus fréquents. Eux deux la sermonnèrent, mais croyant qu'elle avait pris de l'alcool ou quelque chose du genre, ils n'en firent pas trop. Hermione, elle, était encore sous le choc. Comment avait il osé faire ça. Elle cherchait un moyen de lui faire payer cet affront. Mais elle ne trouva rien pour l'instant. Pourtant, pendant le cours de Sortilège, une idée vint lui traverser l'esprit. Les deux choses que Malefoy détestait le plus, c'était la soumission et les sentiments. Elle avait son plan, mais elle ne l'exécuterait que devant l'école au complet. Elle passa dans sa chambre, peu avant le dîner, pour faire une petite remise en forme, et pour peaufiner son plan. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain, et prit un peigne. Elle fit une raie sur le côté et rabattit ses cheveux, avant de les plaquer avec du gel. Ca lui donnait un air faussement aristocratique, mais surtout, ridicule et hilarant. Elle colla un sourire niais et timide sur son visage, fit apparaître un bouquet de roses, et s'en alla vers la Grande Salle. La bas, elle alla chercher Pansy Parkinson par le poignet, et la posta au milieu de la Grande Salle, pour que tout le monde voie bien la scène. Elle se mit à genoux, et commença son monologue, déjà préparé d'avance.

Ma chère Pansy, tant de choses à te dire aujourd'hui, mon cœur n'en peut plus de se passer de toi. A toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes, le jour, la nuit, je pense à toi, je rêve de toi. Je t'ai souvent repoussé, c'est vrai, mais j'avais peur, comprends moi ! Aujourd'hui je me soumets totalement à toi. Tu as le droit de t'appeler comme tu veux. Je n'ai été qu'un abruti sur toute la ligne, je suis vraiment con et en vérité, je ne mérite même pas une personne comme toi. Tu es vraiment l'idéal féminin. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je ne suis qu'un déchet, moins qu'humain, moins que rien.

Elle se força à fondre à larmes et s'accrocha aux chevilles de la jeune fille. Elle criait :

Pansy, aimes moi, déteste moi, embrasse moi ! (ôO)

Oh Draco ! J'attends ce jour depuis tellement longtemps !

Et Hermione se força à embrasser la jeune fille, en essayant de masquer son air dégoûté. Tout le monde riait dans la Grande Salle. Voir le Grand Draco Malefoy à genoux et avec un air de pantin, ça c'était surprenant. L'esclandre de ce midi était quasiment oubliée. Les yeux de Draco était sombres, il n'en revenait pas. Quelle salope ! (dsl). Cette petite prude ne payait rien pour attendre, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir rivaliser avec ça. Il cherchait mais ne trouvait rien. Par conséquent, il s'avouait vaincu. Il était en colère contre Granger, en colère contre tous ceux qui riaient de lui, et en colère contre lui-même pour s'être laissé doublé. Tout le monde partit se coucher, mort de rire, pliés en quatre. Harry et Ron en profitaient un maximum. Hermione sortit au bras de Pansy, et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec, pour que tout le monde croit qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Mais il la coupa tout de suite dans son élan.

Pansy chérie, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le faire avec quelqu'un de si important que toi. Laisse moi un peu de temps.

C'est d'accord Drakichou. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois avec moi.

A ces paroles, Hermione se rendit compte du mal qu'elle faisait à la jeune fille, et fut, pendant deux secondes, prise de remords. Mais comme on dit, on de fait pas d'omelettes dans casser d'œufs, alors la jeune fille s'endormis paisiblement.

°O°O°O°

Le lendemain elle se leva, et fila discrètement prendre sa douche. Pansy dormait à poings fermés. Elle ronflait tellement que toute la tour Serpentard pouvait en profiter. Une bataille aurait éclatée qu'on ne l'aurait pas entendue. Hermione s'habilla, remit une raie sur le côté, et fila prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'assit seul, car tous ses « amis » lui tournèrent le dos en lui lançant quelques regards dégoûtés. Elle venait, en peu de temps, de détruire sa réputation. Elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas parmi les élèves, mais se dit qu'il devait tout simplement être en train de dormir. Elle finit rapidement et se rendit en cours d Potion. Ce cours était d'ailleurs devenu plus agréable depuis que Mr Negi avait prit les reines, même si elle n'aimait pas du tout le favoritisme. Mais lorsqu'il était en sa faveur … elle faisait avec. Ca devait bien changer à Draco. Lui qui était habitué à recevoir des traitements de faveurs, il était servi. La jeune fille remarqua à nouveau son absence. Elle se souvenait que ce jour était important pour elle, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Le cours passa comme ça, et 5 min avant la sonnerie, elle prit un air horrifié et se rua dès la sonnerie à l'extérieur, pour courir en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Elle rentra et fila directement dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle vit concrétisa ses craintes. C'était le premier jour de ses règles. Comment avait elle pu oublier. Malefoy était là, le visage empreint de douleur, une flaque rouge sur les draps.

Granger ! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Bah … c'est mes règles !

Merde c'est quoi ça encore !

Si tu connais pas le fonctionnement de l'appareil féminin compte pas sur moi pour te l'expliquer !

C'est une maladie ?

Elle éclata de rire avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy.

Mais non c'est pas une maladie c'est juste que une fois par moi, j'ai mes règles, t'en as déjà entendu parler non !

Ah oui je crois bien … c'est quand les filles saignent beaucoup…

Oui voilà, bah moi c'est pareil ! Sauf que moi je fais plutôt des hémorragies ?

C'est quoi ça ?

Je saigne abondamment et je fais de l'anémie donc je suis fatiguée.

Et on fait quoi dans ces cas là ?

Tu vois Malefoy, je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu ais pu faire autant le salop avec moi en m'affichant de la sorte, alors je vais te laisser te débrouiller comme un grand, pour une fois. De toutes façons, j'ai cours.

Quoi ! Granger, reviens tout de suite ! J'ai besoin de toi là ! En plus faut que tu me soignes j'ai mal au ventre.

Hermione, qui avait fermé la porte en sortant, l'entrebâilla pour n'y passer que sa tête

Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?

J'ai mal au ventre je t'ai dis !

Non avant !

Et réalisant son erreur, il se braqua :

Ca m'a échappée…

Eh bien redis le moi je n'ai pas bien saisi.

Comptes pas la dessus Granger !

D'accord, je m'en vais alors !

Et elle referma la porte. Draco, bouillonnant de rage, hurla :

Granger !

Oui ? répondit elle d'une voix enfantine en rentrant dans la chambre.

En fait rien…

D'accord

Et elle repartit, mais avant de pouvoir toucher la poignée, elle entendit :

J'ai besoin de toi !

Comment ? dit elle en se rapprochant de lui.

J'ai besoin de ton aide… fit il en serrant les dents.

Je savais bien qu'un jour tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi !

Alors la compte pas la dessus !

La jeune fille le regarda, amusée, et fit mine de s'en aller. Draco, sous le coup de la douleur, ne put que ses plier aux exigences de la jeune femme.

C'est bon Granger, t'as gagnée.

Bien ! Bon maintenant montre moi voir ça ?

Elle tira les draps. Il y avait du dégât. Le drap et le matelas étaient totalement imbibés de sang. Elle murmura un sort de nettoyage et le drap reprit sa couleur d'origine. Elle emmena ensuite Draco avec elle dans la Salle de Bain. Là, ça promettait d'être dur. En effet, crispé comme il était, l'insertion du tampon ne serait pas de tout repos. Draco, rien qu'à la vue de la « fusée », s'obstina :

Non, non, et non Granger ! Je m'enfonce pas ça moi ! T'es pas dingue toi !

Bon Malefoy tu sais quoi, on va opter pour la serviette ok ? Bon j'te laisse la mettre.

Ouais, okay.

Et la jeun fille sortit de la Salle de Bain. 3 minutes après, le jeune homme sortit, visiblement dégoûté de tout ce sang. La jeune fille passa derrière lui, pour vérifier si il n'avait rien laissé, et fut étonnée de voir la serviette toujours là. Elle se lava les mains, mais ne trouva rien pour s'essuyer. Et là, le déclic se fit. La jeune fille sortit tordue de rire de la Salle de bain.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives toi encore !

Malefoy ! Dis moi que t'as pas pris la serviette pour les mains !

Bah si tu m'as dit mets une serviette, alors j'ai pris n'importe laquelle !

Mais … Malefoy … c'est une serviette _hygiénique_ ! Conçue spécialement pour ça !

Bah fallait préciser ! J'suis un homme à la base je te signale !

Oui, oui c'est bon. Allez viens je vais te montrer. Elle prit la serviette, la retira du papier, enleva les bandes collantes, et lui montra comment la poser.

Tu m'l'aurais dis je l'aurais fait !

C'est bon Malefoy ! Acceptes le fait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un de temps à autre !

Un Malefoy n'a jamais besoin de personne !

Les Malefoy ils sont comme tout le monde, ils ont des hauts et des bas, et ont besoin de soutien ! Sinon ce ne serait pas des êtres humains !

Qu'est ce que t'en sais t'es même pas une Malefoy !

Oui mais pour l'instant je suis dans le corps d'un Malefoy, alors je suis bien placé pour te dire que tu n'as pas de soutien ! Depuis que je suis à ta place, personne ne m'a jamais demandé de nouvelles, ou demandé de passer la soirée à discuter. Je ne me suis éclatée avec personne ! Les Serpentards sont tous froids, arrogants, et trop attentifs à leur réputation pour rigoler pour de vrai. J'ai l'impression que chez vous, seuls les rictus sont autorisés !

C'est sur ça change de gryffondor où tout le monde à un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Pas toujours ! On a tous nos moments de bourdon, mais on trouve toujours quelqu'un à qui se confier !

Mais tu ne me comprends pas Granger ! Alors arrêtes de parler sans savoir ok ! Toute notre vie on nous a appris à ne parler qu'aux Sang Pur, à ne fréquenter que la haute société, à se débrouiller seul, et à ne pas perdre son masque arrogant et fier. Même si à l'intérieur ça va mal, il ne faut jamais montrer tes sentiments, à qui que ce soit.

Effectivement Malefoy, je suis désolée je ne peux pas comprendre cette engouement au pouvoir, à la force. C'est peut être pour cela qu'on se méprise autant. C'est dommage.

On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

Hermione eut un sourire.

On vient d'avoir l'une de nos conversation la plus civilisée, ça repose.

Il y a des cas où il faut savoir mettre son orgueil de côté…

Sage parole, Malefoy, sages paroles…

Ah au fait je pense avoir trouvé pour notre problème.

Ah oui ?

Oui : en fait c'est très simple, donc ça peut marcher. En fait nous avons du faire le même vœu, sur la même étoile filante. On a qu'a refaire le même mais en inversé, du genre je souhaite retrouver mon corps. Mais il faut le faire en même temps. Donc …

…pour cela il faudra passer nos soirées ensemble, dans le parc.

T'as tout compris.

Voyant qu'il se laissait amadouer, il reprit :

Ca ne m'étonne pas pour une Miss je Sais tout !

Et ces paroles ne m'étonnent pas de toi Malefoy ! Ah au fait, tu vas rester au lit aujourd'hui. Tu risques d'avoir beaucoup de crises de mal de ventre alors si tu as besoin tu appelles Marie, c'est notre elfe quand on est indisposé. Elle te préparera une potion spéciale. Et promets moi d'être sympa avec elle.

J'te garantis rien.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle, et s'adossa contre le mur.

_Une soirée passée avec un être aussi complexe et chiant, je survivrais pas !_

_Une soirée passée avec Granger, j'vais pas m'en sortir !_

Et d'une même voix, à travers la porte :

J't'ai entendu Malefoy !

J't'ai entendu Granger !

Hermione eut un sourire. Avec lui, il y avait peu être espoir …

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Fini ! Alors pour la fin, ceux qu'ont pas compris, c'est qu'ils ont lu dans les pensées l'un l'autres. Donc je préfère préciser. J'espere que ça vous a plu.**

**Happy Hermia**


	7. L'alliance de la beauté

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Alors comment allez vous ! Prêts pour la rentrée ? Moi oui, et pressée en plus ! **

**Alors un nouveau chapitre, assez long… j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré rapprocher mes deux chouchous …**

**Bon allez, bonne lecture, et laissez moi plein de reviews ! **

**Au fait, elle vous plait plus ma fic « Quand un lien se tisse et deux maisons s'unissent » ? Non parce que soit personne review, soit personne lit ! Snif Snif ! **

**Je ferais les RaR au prochain chapitre !**

**Gbx !**

**  
HH**

**Ah oui, j'ai changé les précédents chapitres car plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que j'avais réintégré Rogue, mais c'est que j'avais oublié en fait qu'il était parti **

Deux jours que cette conversation était passée. Hermione et Draco s'étaient quand même un peu rapprochés, même si ils faisaient comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils ne s'insultaient plus, mais ils ne discutaient pas non plus plus que ça. Juste quand le besoin sans faisait ressentir. D'ailleurs, une discussion s'imposait sur la solution qu'ils avaient opté. Draco ne savait pas comment l'aborder sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Il y avait bien la communication par pensée mais au bout de deux phrases, ils étaient pris d'un puissant mal de tête. Il avait trouvé un moyen mais celui-ci était plutôt risqué. En effet, si un professeur ou un élève se rendrait compte qu'ils communiquent par petits papiers, ils se retrouveraient bien mal. ¨Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'ils aient une discussion donc il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il fit ça pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Tout le monde somnolait, et personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

_Alors on fait comment pour notre problème ?_ Écrivit-il.

Hermione ouvrit la boulette de papier et lut l'écriture finement penchée de son camarade. Elle répondit ensuite en dessous.

_C'est simple, maintenant qu'on a trouvé la solution, il ne reste plus qu'à l'appliquer…_

Elle attendit que Harry se retourne vers Ron et lui lança. Draco la reçut pile entre ses mains, et la déplia discrètement.

_Donc on va dire ce soir au bord du lac, coté nord, pour être tranquilles à … disons … 20h ?_

Hermione sourit en recevant la missive : pour la première fois, il lui demandait son avis. Leur relation avait quand même évolué. En quelques jours, on était partis bien loin des Sang de Bourbe et des Sales Fouines. La jeune femme répondit :

_Pas de soucis, après le repas, coté Nord du lac. Bon maintenant si ça te dérange pas, l'histoire des gobelins aux XIV m'intéresse. _

_A ce soir !_

Draco fit une moue exaspéré et pris un air faussement studieux avec mains croisées sur les genoux et lèvres pincées. Sans pouvoir se retenir, les deux adolescents pouffèrent de rire. Personne ne sembla avoir remarqué. Personne ? Sauf Harry, qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il décida de laisser le temps à sa meilleure amie de venir lui en parler, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Le reste du cours passa rapidement, sans autre évènement particulier. Le soir venu, Hermione s'excusa auprès de Ron et Harry, qui étaient en train de discuter dans la Salle Commune Gryffondor. Elle leur dit qu'elle devait aller faire une recherche à la bibliothèque, car elle n'avait pas bien compris le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry lui répondit :

- C'est vrai que t'avais pas l'air bien concentrée pendant ce cours … d'ailleurs pourquoi t'as pouffé tout à l'heure ?

- Oh c'est rien je pensais à quelque chose de marrant c'est tout …

- Ah oui … et est ce que ce quelque chose de marrant à quelque chose à voir avec les échanges par papier que tu effectuais ! Demanda Harry, sournoisement.

Hermione, sentant qu'elle était prise au piège, décida de masquer sa gêne.

- Oui bah tu connais les filles entre elles hein ! Bon allez moi j'y vais les garçons sinon j'vais avoir du retard.

Et la jeune femme passa dans le tableau, sans attendre de réponse. Sur le chemin, elle sentit le stress monter.

_Et si Potter avait capté l'embrouille ! Alors là on serait vraiment dans la me ! Et si en plus Weasley venait à le savoir … ce serait vraiment … marrant ! . Je le verrais bien poser un ultimatum du genre « c'est lui ou moi » ou autres choses du genre … Tellement con celui là aussi !. Bon alors on a dit qu'on avait rendez vous où ? Ah oui, côté Nord … putain j'aurais du amener une cape un peu plus chaude dis donc ! Ah tiens, elle est pas encore arrivé. Bon bah je vais me poser là …_

En effet, c'est ainsi que Hermione trouva le jeune Malefoy : allongé sur l'herbe, en train de regarder fixement le ciel très étoilé. Ils avaient vraiment bien choisi leur soirée …

Hermione s'approcha en douceur, s'assit à une distance pour le moins respectable, et murmura :

- Salut.

Le jeune homme la regarda furtivement et répondit ;

- 'Lut.

Puis, remarquant la distance et la gêne d la jeune fille, il lui lança, sans quitter son étoile des yeux :

- Tu sais Granger, j'suis pas un monstre, j'vais pas t'manger, tu peux t'rapprocher hein …

- On sait jamais … répondit elle d'une petite voix.

- T'as peur ! lui demanda t il, craignant la réponse.

- Non ! s'exclama t elle fermement. Simplement tu m'as donné plusieurs fois des exemples de ce que tu étais capable de faire !

- Oui mais c'était pas sur toi ! J't'ai jamais agréssé j'te f'rais dire ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai balancé un coup de poing et menacé de ma baguette en troisième année !

- Peut être, mais tes « Sang de Bourbe » à répétition ça reste ancré chez moi ! J'suis pas une personne sans cœur **moi **!

Draco se tut. Il se replongea dans ses pensées et dans la contemplation des étoiles. Les paroles de la jeune fille l'avait profondément bléssé. Au bout de quelques instants, celle ci, s'étant attendu à une réplique acerbe, demanda d'une voix faible :

- Malefoy … dis quelque chose !

- …

- Bon c'est bon, j'aurais pas du te dire que t'étais une personne sans cœur … enfin je suis désolée de te l'avoir **dit** de cette façon …

- Oui mais t'es pas désolé de me l'avoir dit …

- Soupir Ecoutes Malefoy …

- Je sais ! La coupa-t-il.

Voyant le regard étonné, le dernier des Malefoy poursuivit :

- Je sais avoir été une personne sans cœur pendant ces dernières années, et j'suis désolé de t'avoir insulté …

Hermione resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, mais la referma avant que Malefoy ne lui fasse une remarque.

- Non … non, Malefoy ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se faire insulter à longueur de journée, juste à cause de ses origines ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de bosser trois fois plus que les autres pour pouvoir se faire un nom dans le monde sorcier, au même titre que tous les autres soi disant de Sang purs ! Et enfin tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir sans arrêt justifier sa présence dans le château juste parce que … oh et puis merde … tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens un point c'est tout.

- Non Granger, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je sais ce que c'est d'être considéré comme un mangemort, et je peux te dire que moi aussi je dois faire mes preuves à longueur de temps pour ne pas qu'on me considère seulement comme le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, et ça j'peux t'dire que c'est pas facile !

- Ouais, bah super comme ça on est deux à devoir faire nos preuves ! Ironisa Hermione.

- Arrêtes tes sarcasmes Granger !

Hermione reprenant son sérieux, cracha :

- Ouais bah si t'aurais vraiment voulu faire tes preuves, t'aurais arrêté de te comporter comme un idiot et comme un tyran !

- Peut être, mais fallait bien que j'vous r'mette à votre place, vous, le fameux trio d'or, les chouchous de Gryffondor, avec sa sainteté Potter, le sauveur de nos dames ! Tellement sûrs de vous, entre la célébrité et le cerveau ! Cria Draco, qui rougissait.

- Tu vois Malefoy, y a deux minutes tu t'excusais de m'insulter à longueur de temps, et là qu'est ce que tu fais ! Encore une fois, c'est **toi** qui lance les hostilités, t'as pas changé depuis la deuxième année. Alors viens pas m'dire que c'est le cas !

- C'est bon Granger, on arrête, de toute façon, ça mènera à rien tout ça. Bonne nuit.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla, ses cheveux bruns voltigeant au gré du vent. Hermione resta là, abasourdie, et s'endormit sur l'herbe fraîche du parc.

**Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, **Hermione était tranquillement en train de déjeuner à la table des Serpents, lorsqu'une chouette effraie, probablement issue de la volière, vint se poser sur son épaule. Hermione la débarrassa de son fardeau et lut :

_A quoi ça sert d'être célèbre, sans le mériter_

_J'ai toujours la vérité au bout des lèvres_

_Et le passé me suit de jour comme de nuit_

_Pourrais-je y arriver au bout d'mes rêves ?_

_Tu dois connaître c'est une chanson Moldue **1**, en tout cas ça résume bien ma situation, j'sais pas si un jour on se comprendra mais j'veux bien faire des efforts, pour te montrer que j'ai vraiment changé … _

_On s'voit ce soir, même heure, même endroit. _

Hermione regarda vers la table des Gryffondors. L'objet de ses pensées y était assis. Plus précisément entre Harry et Ron. Il la vit, et lui sourit faiblement. Elle le lui rendit, discrètement. Mais pas assez visiblement, car elle vit Harry le prendre en aparté à la fin du petit déjeuner. Elle suivit la scène cachée derrière une statue :

- Bon Mione, t'énerve pas, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste avec l'autre fouine !

- Quoi ! Euh … mais rien voyons qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il y ait entre lui et moi !

- Justement, c'est ce que je veux que tu me dises !

- Ecoutes Harry …

_Dialogue de pensée entre Hermione et Draco :_

_- Dis le lui !_

_- Quoi ! Mais non, on va pas le dire ! Potter va pas comprendre !_

_- Mais si, t'inquiètes pas, il est mon ami, il m'aime, il comprendra, et puis ce n'est pas notre faute si on a échangé de corps !_

_- Mouais, mais j'suis pas convain…_

_- Fais moi confiance ! le coupa t elle._

Hermione vit Draco hocher la tête, et dire :

- Bon écoutes Potter, faut qu'on s'explique…

- Hein ! Que… quoi ! Potter ! Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça Mione !

- Depuis que je ne suis pas Hermione !

- Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! On m'explique là, j'suis un peu pommé !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi !

- Draco arrêtes !

C'était Hermione. Elle était sortie de sa cachette pour expliquer à Harry. Celui-ci la regardait, l'air complètement (excusez l'expression) con.

- Ecoutes Harry, **je** suis Hermione et **il** est Draco. Mais on a eu un souci et on a échangé de corps ! C'est fou non !

- Euh … oui c'est fou … attends un peu … ça veut dire que c'est Malefoy … à qui j'ai tapé la bise tous les matins !

- T'inquiète pas Potter ! Pour moi aussi ça a été un supplice !

Harry fit la moue, signe qu'il réfléchissait, ce qui le rendait terriblement sexy.

- Quelqu'un va me dire comment c'est arrivé où j'vais attendre encore une heure …

- Et bah, on pense que …

- … on aurait fait le même vœu …

- … sur la même étoile filante …

- Pincez moi je rêve ! murmura Harry

Dracon prit en compte sa demande et lui pinça fortement l'avant bras. Un ri retentit dans les couloirs :

- AAAAAAiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Connard !

- Hé oh ! Tout doux Potter, j'te signale que c'est toi qu'as demandé !

- Bon sinon j'peux savoir ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Bah j'sais pas moi ça doit faire à peu près une semaine …

- Quoi ! Déjà ! J'avais pas vu le temps passer ! s'exclama Draco.

- C'est vrai que mon agenda ne me laisse pas le temps de m'ennuyer ! fit la jeune fille.

- Ouais et c'est peu d'le dire ! Alors en plus si on ajoute nos petits rendez vous nocturnes …

- Comment ça petit rendez vous nocturnes ! le coupa Harry. Vous … non … vous … sortez ensemble !

Une grimace de dégoût vint déformer le visage du brun. Les concernés réagirent instantanément, chacun à sa manière. Draco éclata de rire, et Hermione s'empressa de répondre :

- Qu…quoi ! Mais Harry tu divagues ! Moi ! Sortir avec Draco !

- C'est bon t'énerves pas, j'avais cru que …

- Et bah tu crois mal !

- Pour une fois j'suis content d'avoir eu tort …

- Draco arrête un peu de rire tu vas finir par me vexer !

Celui-ci, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, s'arrêta instantanément. Harry le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il l'avait à sa merci toute la journée. Subitement, Hermione se redressa pour s'écrier, l'air horrifié :

- Les … les cours !

- Quoi les cours ?

- ON EST EN RETARD EN COURS !

- Merde !

- On fonce !

- A plus tard Harry !

- A plus tard Mione !

Sitôt avait il répondu que la jeune femme était déjà partie dans une course effrénée. Les deux garçons, eux, prirent leur temps. Ils allaient en Histoire de la Magie, et rien ne pouvait désintéresser le professeur-fantôme d'enseigner ce qu'il avait à enseigner. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent discrètement, pour ramper jusqu'à leur table. Ron ne les remarqua même pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Harry et Draco commencèrent à prendre des notes, mais se perdirent eux aussi dans leurs pensées. Soudain, Draco se redressa et murmura :

- Potter, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu m'aides.

- Appelles moi Harry, on va trouver ça louche. Qu'est ce que tu veux.

- Tu veux pas m'aider à apprendre à Hermione à devenir une bonne attrapeuse ?

- Pourquoi tu veux que j'lui apprenne le Quidditch, elle déteste ça !

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, elle est dans **mon** corps ! Et la rencontre avec les Poufsoufles à lieu mercredi ! Alors si d'ici là c'est pas réglé, il faut absolument qu'elle soit prête !

- Tu peux bien l'aider tout seul non !

- Ecoutes Po…Harry, on est pas amis mais j'veux qu'on fasse la paix, ok ? Et je m'suis dit que comme on était les deux meilleurs attrapeurs de l'école …

- Une trêve ? C'est bizarre venant de toi, je dois l'avouer … mais si Hermione te fait confiance, je pense que je peux faire un effort.

- Merci … finalement, quand on fait un petit effort, on arrive à tout …

- Vous arrivez à quoi ? demanda Ron qui essayait de s'incruster.

- Rien ! On parlait de choses et d'autres ! s'exclama Draco un peu trop rapidement.

- Mouais …

Le rouquin les regarda, suspicieux, et retourna dans ses pensées, qui devaient être assez meurtrières envers Harry et Hermione. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de faire la remarque et murmura :

- Je pense que Weasley soupçonne une liaison interdite entre Hermione et toi …

- Oh non … et puis … tu as déjà l'air d'avoir des vues sur elle … dit Harry, innocemment.

- Comment ça « des vues sur elle » ?

- Ohhh Ma...Draco, voyons ! Ton rire sonnait tellement faux tout à l'heure !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Potter !

- Quoi ! Avoue au moins que tu la trouves belle !

- Peut être, mais c'est Granger !

- Et alors ! Je pensais que t'avais arrêté les déclarations racistes !

- Racistes, c'est quoi ça ? Encore une invention Moldue ! Bref, c'est pas question de ça, mais Granger, Malefoy, égal totalement impossible !

- Impossible n'est pas Poudlard ! Et c'est vrai qu'elle est belle notre Hermione !

- Oh Potter, t'aurais pas des vues sur elle par hasard !

- Tu rigoles, Hermione et moi ce s'rait limite incestueux ! C'est une petite sœur pour moi !

- Ouais j'préfère !

- Ahhh, tu vois que j'avais raison !

- Peut être, mais le jour où ce sera réciproque, Dumbledore arrêtera les esquimaux au citron !

- Tu te rends compte que pour qu'on ait une discussion civilisée, il a fallu attendre que ça se produise.

- Ouais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, on faisait pas partie du même monde !

- J'avoue !

- Sans rancune … Harry ?

- Sans rancune !

Le cours se termina. Il était passé rapidement selon Harry et Draco. Peut être le fait qu'ils soient arrivés un quart d'heure en retard y participait, mais tous deux avaient trouvé en l'autre une personne beaucoup plus intéressante qu'ils n'y croyaient. Ils avaient principalement parlé de Quidditch, mais Draco avait aussi fait part d'une partie de sa vie. Ainsi, Harry encouragea Draco à s'éloigner un maximum de la magie noire. Harry sentait vraiment en Draco quelqu'un de bien, mais désireux de faire ses preuves, mais surtout, il y voyait quelqu'un qui avait grandi dans un milieu clos, limite sectaire. A la sortie Ron ne les attendit pas. Harry l'interpella, de l'autre bout du couloir.

- Hé ! Ron ! Attends nous vieux !

- Ah tiens, vous me remarquez enfin !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, je me sens juste de trop !

- On t'as rien dit pourtant !

- Justement, vous ne m'avez rien dit, de tout le cours ! Vous m'avez tout simplement ignoré ! En plus pourquoi vous étiez en retard ?

- Euh, laisse tomber, c'est pas important.

- C'est ça ouais, pas important … à plus tard, j'm'e tire !

Et il partit, rouge de fureur, en direction du Parc de Poudlard. Harry soupira, et Draco, qui avait suivit la scène en silence, demanda :

- Il est toujours comme ça lui ?  
Hochement de la tête du côté de Harry. Draco reprit :

- Eh bahh, ça doit pas être la joie tous les jours !

- Comme tu dis, oui !

- Bon, allez on y go ?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

La journée passa comme ça. Harry et Draco devait absolument sauver les apparences, et donc se parler autant que si c'était Hermione. Mais cela ne les dérangeait pas tant que ça. Harry avait compris que Draco n'était pas un Mangemort, et Draco avait comprit que Harry n'était pas très content de son statut de héros. A un moment, Harry questionna le Serpentard sur ce qui s'était passé en fin de 6ème année. Celui-ci répondit franchement. Il lui expliqua que Voldemort lui avait confié la tâche de tuer Dumbledore, ou il le tuerait, lui. Le jeune homme avait d'abord prévu d'effectuer sa tâche, mais au dernier moment, il réalisa que le monde avait plus besoin de Dumbledore que de lui, et avait accepté de se sacrifier. Mais c'était sans compter Rogue, qui effectua le travail à sa place et l'emmena dans un repère de Mangemort, en attendant le Maître. Il lui raconta comment les Mangemort l'avaient roué de coups. Il était privé de sa baguette, mais il l'avait récupéré grâce à un Sortilège Informulé et il avait transplané, jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Ensuite il avait écrit une lettre adressée à Mc Gonagall, qui demandait sa réinsertion dans l'école. Celle-ci la fit parvenir au professeur Dumbledore, car je ne savais pas qu'il était encore, à moitié en vie. Et voila que je suis rentré à Poudlard en septembre, et la suite, tu la connais.

- Bon, et bah maintenant, on à au moins quatre points communs ! fit Harry à la rigolade.

- Ah ouais ! Lesquels !

- Un, on est les deux meilleurs attrapeurs, deux, on est pas fier de la raison de notre célébrité, trois, on déteste Rogue, et quatre, Voldemort veut notre mort à tous les deux !

Et les deux nouveaux « amis » partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, que Dumbledore fut content d'observer de sa Pensine …

Le soir venu, Draco et Harry rejoignirent Hermione dans le Parc. Elle fut emmenée de force sur le Stade, pour un entraînement de Quidditch intensif…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

**Vos impressions ?**

**A bientôt et gros bisoux !**

**HappyHermia**


	8. Quidditch ?

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi ! **

**Vraiment dsl du retard, j'ai vraiment pas eu ni le temps ni l'envie de me consacrer à l'écriture et puis pas d'in spi donc je voulais pas trop vous décevoir même si je ne suis pas sur de ne pas le faire sur ce chap. …**

**Voila c'est un court chapitre, mais la suite devrait arriver demain … Voila ! Gros Bisoux à toutes et merci de me lire !**

**Et un énorme remerciement à tous les revieweuveuse !**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Malgré les protestations d'Hermione, le chemin jusqu'au stade se fit sans encombres. Harry avait emmené son Eclair de Feu, « car il a plus de tenue de vol », avait il dit. Le balai était donc posé sur l'herbe, et Hermione attendait patiemment les ordres de ses professeurs. Draco fit un pas vers elle :

- Bon allez, tu cries, « Debout ! ». Tu le dis distinctement, et sans peur.

- Sans peur, sans peur, facile à dire pour une personne qu'a pas le vertige !

- Penses que t'as deux mecs baraqués pour te sauver au cas où tu tombes. ! Fit Harry.

- Enfin t'en a au moins un quoi ! Rajouta Draco.

Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sens, mais voyant que son nouvel ancien ennemi souriait, il lui balança une petite frappe sur l'épaule. Petite, mais qui aurait suffi a Hermione pour traverser quelques mètres en volant, et ce, sans balai ! La jeune femme, rien qu'à la perspective de tomber dans les bras de beaux jeunes hommes comme eux, avait laissé ses hormones prendre le dessus, comme souvent ces temps ci, et avait accepté le marché. Elle prononça le mot pour faire son balai, et contrairement à la première année, il obéit de suite. Elle l'empoigna donc fermement, sous les ordres de son meilleur ami (n.d.a : qu'on soit bien d'accord, c'est Harry dont je parle !).

- Bon, maintenant tu va l'enjamber, et tu te poses de manière à ce que tu puisses coucher ton corps sur ton balai. … . Voila, maintenant tu agrippes bien le manche (ôO), et tu donne une bonne impulsion sur le sol. Tu va voir c'est simple !

- C'est facile de dire ça, mais moi j'ai jamais fait de balai, alors du Quidditch !

- Mais si allez vas y ! T'es une gryffondors ou pas ! Lança Harry.

- Ok, c'est bon, j'y vais.

- Comme quoi y a pas que les Serpentard qui tiennent aux valeurs de leur maison. Murmura Draco.

- J'ai jamais dis ça, mais le courage et la bravoure sont pas au même niveau que le mépris et la suffisance.

- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas méprisants, ni suffisants d'ailleurs. Et contrairement aux idées reçues, on est pas une bande de moutons qui ne font une suivre les ordres de leurs chères papa, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont la volonté de faire ses preuves, et ça, personne ne nous en donne les moyens, contrairement a vous, les bons petits gryffondors …

- Euh … les garçons !

C'était Hermione. Elle avait donné son impulsion est s'était envolé brutalement, et a présent, son Eclair de Feu s'amusait à essayer de la faire tomber. Mais peu importait, car les garçons ne l'écoutaient pas, complètement dans leurs conversations :

- Comment ça plus de moyens !

- Bah oui quoi ! Dès qu'un Serpentard traîne dans un couloir, seul, on le soupçonne tout de suite de commettre un méfait ! Alors que les petits Gryffondor, eux, ont tous les droits de se rendre dans les couloirs interdits pour sauver une pierre du méchant mage noir !

- Ah ouais, est ce que c'est _toi_ que toute l'école à soupçonné comme étant l'arriere-arriere-arriere-arriere-arriere petit fils de Salazar Serpentard !

- Euh … excusez moi de vous déranger …

- Tss ! Qui a pu croire des idioties pareilles ! T'es pas taillé pour une maison comme Serpentard !

- Ah oui, et bien tu seras heureux d'apprendre que le Choixpeau m'aurait envoyé à Serpentard si je n'avais pas demandé à être avec Ron !

- Quoi ! C…c'est vrai ! Harry Potter ! A Serpentard !

- Volonté de faire ses preuve dis tu…

- Quelle preu…

- LES GARCONS ! Hurla Hermione d'une voix stridente qui ne convenait pas à Draco.

- QUOI ! Firent ils en se retournant de son côté.

- J'fais quoi maintenant ! Je vous signale que ça fait une demi heure que je vous attends !

- Excuse nous Mione. Fit Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que tu nous interrompes de la sorte ! Fit Draco.

- Il m'arrive que je suis comme une co coincée à 1 Km de haut, alors que j'ai le _vertige _!

- 1km ! Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu Mione !

- Harry, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, j'exagère exprès ! Si vous lisiez un peu plus au lieu de faire des stupidités sur un balai, vous auriez compris !

- Et toi si tu levais un peu plus le nez de tes bouquins, tu raterais un peu moins d'événements de ta propre vie. Mais non, madame ne voit rien, ou ne _veut_ rien voir.

- Ah oui, est qu'est ce que je rate d'après toi Monsieur le Psy ?

- Calmez vous tous les deux c'est pas un drame ! Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Ta gueule Potter ça ne te regarde pas !

- Et oh ! J't'interdits de parler comme ça à Harry !

- Et sinon quoi ! Toujours en train de protéger ton petit ami !

- T'hallucines mon chéri, tu confonds deux choses bien différentes.

- Draco, arrêtes ce petit jeu, tu sais bien que Mione et moi on sort pas ensemble !

- Ah ouais et qui me le prouve !

- Mais j'ai rien a te prouver Draco ! Rentres toi dans le crâne ! Je rêves où t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ! Si t'es pas content de la tournure des évènements, il n'en convient qu'à toi de la changer ! Hurla Hermione.

Draco resta bouché bée, et selon ses yeux, il s'était radouci. Mais pas suffisamment pour le faire rester. C'est ainsi qu'il partit d'un pas furieux vers le château.

Hermione redescendit de son balai sans s'en rendre compte, et s'approcha d'Harry. Elle lui demanda d'un air horrifié :

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que j'suis allée dire ! Il va croire des choses ! Jamais … jamais …

- Je ne sais pas j'ai pas du lire assez de livres à ce sujet … lui répondit le jeune homme avec un regard sérieux.

- Oh Harry excuse moi ! J'étais en colère ! Je ne savais pas ce que je disais ! Je suis vraiment trop nulle !

- Mais non Mione ! Je rigole c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas ! répondit il avec le sourire.

- Oh merci Harry !

Elle lui sauta au cou. Harry vacilla. Recevoir un corps de 70 kilos en pleine face, c'était un peu trop demander à sa carrure, bien que moins chétive.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer au château.

Du aut d'une fenêtre, un flash jaillit en direction des deux jeunes gens. Et une frêle silhouette s'en alla dormir dans la tour Gryffondor, heureux de tenir enfin la preuve de ce qu'il avait vu.

**05h30.** L'horloge de Draco éclairait son visage tendu. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il pensait aux paroles que la jeune femme lui avait lancé au visage quelques heures plus tôt. « Faire en sorte que ça change ». Elle avait raison. Depuis le début il attendait tranquillement qu'elle s'entiche de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle tombe dans son piège de sourires charmeurs, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait du caractère et pour l'avoir, Draco devait s'y adapter. Qu'est ce qu'il avait été idiot ! Il lui avait tout balancé ! Comme un faible Poufsoufle l'aurait fait … N'en pouvant plus de cette soirée catastrophique, Draco s'endormit tant bien que mal, pour une heure.

**Quelques heures plus tard, une et demi pour être exacte**, le jeune homme était attablé en compagnie des Gryffondor, le nez piquant dans son bol de café, tandis que Hermione était en pleine conversation avec Blaise. Du moins conversation … plutôt elle écoutait le Serpentard déblatérer sur les différentes filles qui selon lui, étaient « à se faire ». La jeune fille, elle, était préoccupée. Par quoi ? Ou plutôt par qui ! La question ne se posait même pas ! La scène d'hier soir lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais quelque chose d'autre la perturbait : elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou du moins elle cherchait a trouver une autre raison, car jamais elle ne pourrait s'habituer au fait qu'elle tenait a Draco Malefoy. Elle fit donc comme d'habitude : refouler ses sentiments et paraître la moins vulnérable possible. Ce qu'elle faisait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, de quand ses parents l'éduquaient fermement aux différentes épopées vécu avec Harry et Ron pendant lesquelles elle avait un nœud a l'estomac tellement elle avait peur de les perdre…

**Les cours passèrent rapidement pour les trois jeunes gens. **Draco était occupé à préparer son plan d'attaque, Hermione à celui de défense, et Harry, à trouver un moyen de réunir ses deux abrutis. La journée s'annonçait morne et inintéressante, c'était sans compter les affiches qui avaient été placardées au cours de la matinée dans tout Poudlard ! Hermione comprit qu'elle était incluse dans l'affaire, car 30 min après la fin des cours de la matinée, tout Poudlard la montrait du doigt. Du moins ça ne la concernait pas _elle_ mais ça concernait ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait. Hermione joua des coudes pour accéder au panneau d'affichage principal, qui se situait dans le Hall du château. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc de ce qu'elle lisait :

**Exclusivité : Malefoy-Potter, la nouvelle coalition ! **

Pour en savoir plus, la Gazette de Poudlard est disponible à la bibliothèque.

Mais qui pouvait bien avoir écrit cet article ? Qui resterait debout jusque tard dans la nuit pour avoir un article ?

Soudainement, Hermione y vit clair, ses yeux se rétrécirent, et la jeune fille murmura pour elle-même :

Ah ce Crivey, je vais le tuer !

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Je sais trop court mais bon c'était ça où vous attendiez la fin de semaine !**

**Review ? **


	9. Je tiens à toi

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Oui oui je sais j'avais dit le lendemain mais bon je voulais les 90 reviews als remerciez didoo parce que sans elle le chapitre ne serait pas là !**

**Tous ensemble : Merci Didoo ! **

**Et merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont review !**

**Pour le prochian chap, j'attends les 105 reviews ! Et oui je commence à comprendre le systeme ! Plus de 30 personnes m'ont dans leurs favoris, alors je devrais avoir minimum 15 reviews par chapitre ! Maintenant c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! LoL !**

**J'suis énervée ? Mais non ! C'est juste que je viens de me taper une dissert donc bon …**

**Allez bne lecture tout le monde !  
Gros Bisoux !**

**HH**

Draco avait aussi été mis au courant de l'annonce par Harry, qui avait été prévenu par Ron. Celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs fait la plus grosse crise de jalousie de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il lui faisait la tête depuis … mais bizarrement Harry s'en foutait. Pour l'instant, il avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter ! Il eut une pensée pour Hermione qui aurait couru crée le F.L.H (Front de Libération des Hippogriffes) après avoir entendu ça ! Il eut un petit rire. Ah cette Hermione, elle était trop marrante dans son attitude de jeune fille sérieuse… et elle ne voyait même pas qu'elle commençait à faire tourner la tête des garçons … d'un garçon. En définitive, il verrait plus tard pour le rouquin. Sa priorité, c'était d'aider Draco à conquérir sa dulcinée, même si pour ça Crivey aller payer…

Notre petit blondinet, actuellement plus brun que blond, était dans les couloirs Ouest du château où se trouvaient les bureaux de rédaction du journal de Poudlard. Draco avait son air des mauvais jours collé sur le visage, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement impressionnant.

_« Oh la la j'espère que personne n'a lu l'article ! Pff mais t'es con mon Draco ! On est à Poudlard ! Par conséquent, même mes parents doivent déjà être au courant ! Je suis dans la meeeerrdeuuhh ! »_

Tellement dans ses pensées, le jeune homme percuta quelqu'un un…quelqu'un de sûrement bien baraqué pour avoir fait reculer le Serpentard.

_« Super, avec cette frêle apparence il suffit que j'tombe en face de cette tige de Weaslaid pour que j'm'explose le crâne contre le sol ! »_

Mais ce n'était Ron, ni Harry…c'était Hermione, et elle avait l'air hagard. En voyant son corps à terre, elle s'accroupit et d'un air affolé tenta de le relever, ce qu'elle aurait fait si le jeune homme ne s'était pas laissé tomber par terre. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant comme ça : assis, par terre, en tailleur et l'air boudeur. Mais le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire et la jeune fille reprit son sérieux. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur à ses cotés.

« …

- Draco ?

- Hmm ? Fit il sans relever la tête de ses chaussures.

- On a été bête non ! Répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Non, **tu** as été bête !

- Ah ouais ! Et toi alors ! Croire que Harry et moi on pouvait avoir une liaison autre que fraternelle ! J'croyais que tu connaissais notre relation !

- Oui bon c'est bon, je me suis emporté sur ce point mais avoue que sur les autres, j'ai raison ! Tu ne fais que rester avec Harry ou pire … Weasley !

- Qu'es ce que t'as contre Ron ! Encore jaloux !

- En quoi pourrais je être jaloux de ce bougre d'idiot !

- Ron n'est pas idiot il est naïf voila tout ! Et si tu ne l'aime pas c'est uniquement parce que **moi **je l'aime et que ça te déplait !

En prononçant ces paroles, la jeune fille s'était levée, et son interlocuteur en avait fait de même. A présent qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses paroles, elle plaqua sa main gauche contre sa bouche et regarda Draco d'un air horrifié. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Il ne l'impressionnait pas…enfin pas assez pour la faire se taire. Lui, resta bouche bée, puis répondit :

- Comment peux tu penser que **moi,** je m'intéresse à quelqu'un comme **toi **!

- Tu…t'as raison, j'sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de penser ça …

Et la jeune fille commença à s'en aller. Le cerveau de Draco travaille à toute vitesse puis : « Cerveau en éruption ! ». Hors de question de laisser passer ça. Il lui rattrapa le bras, et la fit se tourner.

- Quoi encore ! Fit la jeune femme.

Draco voyait qu'elle retenait ses pleurs avec toutes les peines du monde et cette vision lui fit quelque chose. Il lui murmura :

- T'avais peut être pas tort…

Et avec toute la tendresse du monde il l'embrassa.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry, roi des gaffes, en profita pour arriver et casser toute la magie du moment :

« Et voila les jeunes, le problème Crivey n'en est plus …

Il fut interrompu par la vue du baiser. Il sourit et dit :

- Et bah je vois que vous en avez rien a foutre et que je suis là, comme un con, à parler tout seul !

- Effectivement Potter, donc si tu pouvais nous laisser seuls, Hermione et moi on a des choses à se dire …

- Oh bien sur ! Des choses à vous … _dire_ ?

Et le jeune brun s'en alla, plié de rire, laissant les deux jeunes gens à leur … _discussion_. Hermione entama :

- C'est quand même bizarre non ?

- Quoi ? Notre … relation où bien le fait qu'on soit l'un dans le corps de l'autre ?

- Bah en fait …. Les deux !

- C'est vrai, mais bon, en même temps, on est à Poudlard !

- Hmm… fit la jeune fille. Elle commençait à somnoler. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami.

- Bon allez ma belle, on va t'emmener dans ton lit.

Il voulut la proter mais s'était snas compter leur échange de corps ! Ce qui fait qu'il n'ariva pas à la faire bouger d'un poil. C'est donc par un sortilee de levitation qu'il la fit aller jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard. En partant il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il ne restait pas. Elle avait été tellement dure à avoir qu'il voulait la garder précieusement et ne pas brusquer la chose. Il ferma donc la porte, sans voir Pansy, les yeux ébahis devant cette scène.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

- On dit que le mariage est prévu pour dans deux semaines !

- Et que les témoins seront Potter, Weasley, Zabini et Parkinson !

- Tu crois qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble ?

- Non … quoique avec Draco ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Voila le genre de conversations qui se tenait dans la Grande Salle. Notre ragoteuse professionnelle l'avait dit à Milicent, qui l'avait dit à Padma, qui l'avait dit aux Serdaigles, qui avait été entendu par Poufsoufle et des Gryffondors. Si bien qu'au petit déjeuner, tout le monde était au courant. Draco aussi d'ailleurs, mais curieusement, il ne s'en énervait pas. Après tout, c'était vrai tout ça ! Pour une fois … enfin peut être par encore le mariage mais un jour peut être… si Merlin le veut…

Hermione, elle, n'était au courant de rien. Elle s'était préparé, avait rangé ses affaires, sa chambre,et fut surprise de trouver Draco l'attendant devant la Salle Commune des gryffondors. En la voyant il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa :

- Bien dormi ma Lionne ?

- Parfaitement mon Dragon, mais ça aurait été mieux si tu n'aurais pas déserté !

- Tu dormais !

- Je rigole ! Merci de m'avoir ramené !

- Mais de rien … bon, on va déjeuner ?

- Ensemble ?

- Bah oui ! De toute façon, par je ne sais quel moyen, tout le monde est au courant !

- Bah comme ça on a plus qu'a arriver ensemble dans la Salle et ça va confirmer les rumeurs.

- Et voila ! Bon allez on y va !

Et les deux jeunes amoureux partirent en direction de la Grande Salle. Devant les portes, ils prirent une grande inspiration et rentrèrent, main dans la main. On aurait dit que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Plus un seul bruit, ni un seul chuchotement. Puis ces derniers reprirent, tous les : « Tu vois, j'te l'avais dis » !

Hermione (sous Draco) partit s'asseoir à sa table. Personne ne fit quelconque réflexion… après tout, Granger était un bon parti, et à leurs avis, ces histoires de sang … c'était un peu passé de mode.

Le plus ravi était sans doute Dumbledore, pour qui sans doute le rêve le plus cher se réalisait. L'union Gryffondor-Serpentard s'annonçait. Les conversations reprirent de bon train. Et bientôt, Harry, Draco et Hermione furent assaillis de questions. L'ambiance était joyeuse. Hermione se leva soudainement et se dirigea ensuite vers Draco. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et celui ci acquiesça. Il se leva ensuite pour s'asseoir à la tablée Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione reprenait sa place chez les Gryffondor. Tout le monde les regarda d'un air interrogateur. Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

- Je pense que deux de nos élèves ont quelque chose à annoncer …

- Oui effectivement ! Fit Draco. Je me présente, Draco Malefoy, élève en 7ème année à Serpentard…

- Et moi je suis Hermione Granger, élève en 7ème année à Gryffondor …

Tout le monde resta boche bée, sauf Harry qui était pété de rire. Draco ensuite partit donc dans les explications, l'étoile filante, le changement, etc. etc.

Peu à peu, tout le monde rigola de leur situation. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils avaient été amis amis avec l'ennemi ! Comme quoi, Draco n'était pas si insupportable et Hermione pas si Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…. Bref la situation était plus que positive et tout Poudlard, et particulièrement deux tablées, étaient en train de faire fonctionner leurs méninges pour trouver la solution. Malheureusement, l'heure d'aller en cours arriva et les élèves durent se rendre en cours. Heureusement, c'était un Gryffondor-Serpentard, et donc ils auraient tout le temps de trouver la solution entre deux ingrédients. Malheureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas, et le professeur Rogue se montra odieux, même avec les élèves de sa propre maison. Draco pensait que c'était parce qu'i les sentait trahi par tant de collaboration inter maisons, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il avait son Hermione et il y tenait, point. D'ailleurs à la fin du cours, il avait prévu de l'emmener faire un tour dans le Parc. C'est ce qu'il fit. Nos deux amoureux étaient donc assis contre un des arbres du Parc. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Draco dise :

« J'ai lu la lettre dans ton livre la dernière fois …

- Je le sais bien ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une fouine ! rires

- Parce que toi tu l'aurais reposé ! Bref, dedans tu disais que tu ne savais pas si j'étais coupable … pour t'éclaircir, je te jure que non !

- Maintenant je n'en doute plus …

- Bien sur que si tu en doutes ! Tu ne peux pas être sure après ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier !

- Oui mais j'ai confiance en toi ! En le toi présent ! Je me fous de ce que tu ais pu faire dans ton passé !

- C'est vrai ? Mais tu sais tout ce que j'ai fais j'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi … pour moi, tout ce que faisais mon père, c'était justifiable … pas bien … ni juste … mais justifiable …

- Et pourtant …

- Et pourtant !

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Dray … tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas comme ton père …

- Je ne l'ai pas encore prouvé à tout le monde …

- Tu me l'as prouvé à moi, c'est le plus improtant !

- C'est vrai … tu es devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…

- Je tiens tout autant à toi Draco … alors s'il te plait, fais attention à toi … je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…

- Tu ne me perdras pas … je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se perdirent dans leurs pensées respectives … tombant peu à peu dans un sommeil profond …

**Voila vous étés content ! Enfin LA relation !**

**Donc bientôt la fin de l'histoire !**

**Je vais essayer de toutes les finir pour recommencer une nvelle !**

**N'oubliez pas : 105 !**


	10. Note

HELLO EVERYBODY !!

Comment ça va tout le monde ?! Moi je suis cre-vée. Oui vous ne devez pas être bien content à l'heure qu'il est vu le dépassement de délai de postage que j'ai fait mais je vous jure que j'ai de quoi m'expliquer … en effet, deux raisons pour ça :

Les cours

Alors LA ! C'est l'pompom !! Premier trimestre foiré donc plus de connexion Internet, et en plus trop de boulot.

Mon/Notre forum 

Oui alors en fait avec 3 collaboratrices a qui je fais de gros bisoux en passant, on a fait un forum, de RPG Harry Potter. En fait on prend des personnages et on évolue avec …

Donc l'adresse c'est : hogwartsfantasy.aceboard.fr MAIS ne vous y inscrivez plus parce que … grande nouvelle !!! L'une des collaboratrice et moi-même, avons décidé d'en créer un autre, plus beau, plus accueillant, et plus proche de l'histoire. Il n'a pas encore commencé mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà réserver votre perso dépêchez vous je sens qu'ils vont vite partir. Donc voila si ça intéresse quelqu'un de retrouver votre HappyHermia c'est a cette adresse maintenant : hogwartsfantasy.forumactif.fr

PS : Pour le chapitre je vais poster dimanche promis et vous aurez des chapitres et la fin de l'histoire tout pendant les vacances ! PROMIS !

Gros Bisoux à vous et à dimanche et en espérant que vous viendrez nombreux sur le forum !

**Bon pour m'avancer je fais les RAR. J'ai écrit tout le monde car je ne sais pas à qui j'ai répondu ou pas. **

**En tout cas UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES !! **

Mavel Finnigan

Hey toi !!

Dis donc quelle épopée, c'est le genre de review que j'adore J En tout cas j'suis bien contente que t'aies retrouvée ma fic mais encore plus qu'elle t'ait plut.

A dimanche pour la suite !

PS ; Moi je suis pressée de lire la suite de Ultimates !

Coralie

J'suis contente que ca te plaise ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles revieweuses.

sarouchka

Aie désolée de l'attente mais je n'ai vraiment vraiment pas eu le temps …

Meiko-chan

Je suis contente que ca te fasse rire J Et NON je n'aime pas Ron, désolée pour son Fan Club !!

titis

Moi aussi j'suis contente que tu l'aies retrouvée ;)

Sayuri-Hermy

Désolée de l'attente mais merci pour les chocolats ;) LoL

Shoyu

Oui et bah j'ai pas respecté mes délais en dirait n'est ce pas ! LoL … Bon on va dire qu'une fic c'est comme le bonvin, plus on attend meilleur c'est :D

Tara91

Ca me rappelle Mr Ollivander bien sur !! LoL !! Oui mais bon on est à Pouldard donc à peu pres TOUT est bizarre, n'est ce pas ?!

'tite mione

Ben tu le verras dimanche bien sur !!

Angel of Dust

Je suis super contente pour ce chapitre j'ai eu 20 reviews, bon en même temps vu le temps que j'ai mis à le poster ca se comprend !

Fort Reveur

La suite arrive et je suis contente que tu aimes !

sharm.

Oui du chantage mais j'ai pas respecté ma promesse et je m'en excuse L

Malfoy4ever

Scuz j'ai changé les ptits problemes, merci de me les avoir fait remarquée. Et pour la vitesse de la relation quand même ca fait un mois qu'ils ont échangé leurs corps ca se comprend non ?? LoL

mimi13

Et la je pense que tu vas me persécuter vu le temps que j'ai mis à poster

lady125

Ouhla fais gaffe de ce que tu dis à mon mari !

Zazoo1992

C'était plus un secret pour personne maintenant J

Lana NEMESIS

Toute les bonne choses ont une fin, n'est ce pas ?!

wiwi loves ron-hermy

Ma WiWIiiiiii !! T'as vu j'ai fais la pub quand même hein !! Bon j'espère que tu resteras l'une des plus fidèles revieweuses !!!

lou biloute

La aussi merci de m'avoir aidé à rectifier !! Au moins vous suivez !

Malie25

Merci Merci !! A dimanche !!

* * *

**Merci à vous tous pour vos review !! **

**Gros Bisoux à Dimanche **


	11. Renversement de situation

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Bon dsl encore du retard j'avais pas l'inspi… Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, moi j'aime bien ce renversement de situation, je n'en dirais pas plus… Bonne lecture, laissez une ptite review svp !!**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Amal (Amal Weasley), Wissal (wiwi-loves-ron-hermy), Sharmin (Sharmin), Coralie, Auriana, Gwen, Dylan, Ahmed, et tous ceux du forum de HogwartsFantasy.forumactif.fr, sans qui ce chapitre serait là depuis belle lurette !! Mais sans qui mes journées seraient moins marrantes !! Gros Bisoux Dédicacées à Vous !!!!!!!!**

Deux jeunes élèves chahutaient dans le Parc de Poudlard. L'un était bruns, les yeux sombres, l'autre était blond, les yeux clairs. Le premier poursuivait son ami dans le but de l'asperger à l'aide de sa baguette. Ils passèrent à proximité d'un vieux chêne, sûrement centenaire vu la taille de son tronc. Le premier bifurqua et commença à courir autour dudit arbre pour semer son adversaire. Mais celui-ci le rattrapa et lança un jet d'eau. Malheureusement, le petit brun esquiva et le jet d'eau aspergea un couple qui se reposait sagement au pied de l'arbre. Le jeune homme, irrité, se releva brusquement dans un chapelet d'insultes, tandis que les deux petits s'en allaient dans un dernier éclat de rire. C'était un jeune homme blond, le visage et les traits fin lui donnant un air légèrement aristocratique. Ses yeux, à cet instant précis, lançaient des éclairs qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Un point d'interrogation vint se loger dans l'océan de ses yeux lorsqu'il les posa sur la jeune femme à ses côtés qui était trop occupée à s'étirer comme un chat pour l'avoir remarqué. Elle était brune, avait une apparence plutôt soignée malgré la crinière qui lui servait de cheveux. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir ses grands yeux marron devant la luminosité produite par le Soleil en son zénith et les reflets qu'il produisait sur le magnifique lac de Poudlard. Draco Malefoy, et Hermione Granger, en train de se reposer, ensemble, dans le parc…étrange, me direz vous…pour eux aussi :

- Granger !!!/Malefoy !!! (En simultanée)

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à côté de moi ?! fit Hermione.

- Bah…je sais pas moi c'est toi qu'a du arriver alors que je dormais !!!

- Mais non !! J'te jure que non j'étais… d'ailleurs … je sais pas, je me souviens plus de rien…

- Oh bien sur, c'est encore une ruse pour m'avoir ça…

- Mais n'importe quoi !! Qu'est ce que je gagnerais à être vue en train de dormir dans tes bras ?!!Elle eut un frisson

- Je sais pas moi…Fait mine de réfléchir…de la notoriété peut être !!

- Mais j'men fous moi d'ta notoriété !! Fit elle en s'énervant. Bon…calmons nous… Malefoy, quel est ton dernier souvenir.

- Bah je te voyais, toi et tes abrutis d'amis de Gryffondors, et vous étiez suspendus par les chevilles dans les cach…

- MALEFOY ! J'ai dit ton dernier souvenir, pas ton dernier rêve !!!

- Bah je sais pas moi je ne me souviens que de m'être endormi dans le Parc, mais pas à cet endroit, plus vers le lac… et je me réveille, là, à tes côtés …

- Moi je ne me souviens que de m'être endormi dans mon lit…mais qu'est ce que tu foutais dans le parc ??

- Ben je… Granger, mon plus gros problème, pour l'instant, c'est toi, alors n'en rajoute pas !!

- Bon, et bah je sais moi, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et on va retourner au château…

- C'est la meilleur idée que t'ai eut aujourd'hui…

Et ils partirent au château sans s'adresser un mot. Il y avait une bande de 6ème années devant les Portes. En s'approchant un peu, les deux ennemis remarquèrent que ce groupe était composés de tous leurs amis, Gryffondor, et Serpentard.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez avec ces … Gryffondors ?!

- Ah tiens vous voila tous les deux, alors elle était bien cette p'tite sieste en amoureux ?! fit Harry en rigolant.

- Pardon Potter ? En amoureux ? Et depuis quand on se parle tous les deux ?!

- Euh quelqu'un m'explique je pige pas tout … répondit le concerné.

- Bah y a pas que toi !! firent les deux « amoureux ».

- Bah non il y a quelques heures vous étiez fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et là, en dirait que tout est … comme avant… Harry commençait à percuter.

- Granger, et moi, fou amoureux ?! Tu délires Potter !!

Blaise intervint :

- Non, non, vieux, il délire pas, tu t'es même énervé parce que j'ai traité ta copine de Sang de Bourbe…

- Mais non je…

- Mais allez vieux assume, même nous on est plus accueillant avec elle tu vas pas la lâcher maint…

- STOP !! Cria Hermione. Si on vous dit qu'il s'est rien passé, il s'est rien passé ok ? Vous avez du avoir une sorte de … d'hallucination collective, je sais pas…

- Mione, tu nous fais confiance ? demanda calmement Harry.

- A toi oui pourquoi ?

- Si je te dis qu'il y a à peine trois heures tu sortais avec Malefoy tu me crois ou non ?

- Mais je te jur..

- Tu me crois … ou pas ? La coupa-t-il.

- Oui…fit Hermione dans un soupir. Mais quand même on s'en souviendrait…mais c'est vrai que mes souvenirs sont flous, et ceux de Malefoy aussi…

Harry sourit.

- Ca fait bizarre de te réentendre l'appeler Malefoy…

- Bon Potter explique nous tout en détail…

- J'veux bien mais ça va être long, venez vous asseoir dans le Parc.

Impatient d'entendre leur histoire, les deux concernés par l'histoires pressèrent le pas jusqu'au parc… ils s'assirent tous en rond autour de Draco, Hermione, et Harry.

- Allez, crache le morceau Potter… fit Draco, irrité.

- Et bah en fait voila, vous vous êtes couchés, un soir, chacun de votre côté, et vous avez souhaitez quelque chose… et juste à ce moment là…une étoile filante a traversé le cosmos…donc, vous vous êtes réveillés, le matin, sauf que… Draco était Hermione et Hermione était Draco…

- QUOI ! S'exclamèrent ils en chœurs. Ma parole c'est … un coup monté !!!

- Je te jure que non vieux, fit Blaise. Même que le lendemain, vous avez un peu « discutés », et vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour tout garder pour vous, mais s'était sans compter Harry…

Le concerné sourit et prit la relève :

- Donc je vous ai pris au piège et vous m'avez tout expliquez…

Peu à peu, quelques souvenirs revenaient en éclairs dans la tête de Draco et Hermione… 

- … ensuite après quelques disputes, vous vous êtes mis ensemble…et tout allait bien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

- Vous avez vraiment TOUT oublié ?! fit Blaise.

- Oui Draco tu ne te souviens pas quand vous nous avait annoncés que vous vous étiez fichus de nous pendant une dizaine de jours ?!

- Non … enfin, j'ai quelques souvenirs mais rien de bien concret…

- Moi aussi… fit Hermione.

- Bon ben on va laisser passer un peu de temps et voir si ça revient, fit Pansy. Mais c'est bête, je commençais à penser que vous deux, ça pourrait aller loin…

Hermione et Draco rougirent…

Quelques jours passèrent et quelques souvenirs revenaient, mais pas de quoi les rabibocher. Néanmoins malgré Draco qui était toujours enclin a enfoncer les Gryffondor, le climat s'était nettement amélioré par rapport au pré-étoile filante… Et lorsque des disputes entre Hermione et Draco éclataient, tout le monde les calmait car ça leur faisait mal au cœur de voir qu'un si beau couple était tombé aux oubliettes en quelques heures. Un soir, alors que Draco était au coin de la cheminée, un flash lui apparut.

_- Ecoutes Harry, **je** suis Hermione et **il **est Draco. Mais on a eu un souci et on a échangé de corps ! C'est fou non !!_

…

_- J'avoue !_

_- Sans rancune … Harry ?_

_- Sans rancune !_

…

_- Quoi ! Avoue au moins que tu la trouves belle !_

_- Peut être, mais c'est Granger !_

C'était donc vrai… tout ce qu'ils avaient dit dans la Grande Salle, c'était vrai… Mais comment et quand était il sorti avec Granger. La réponse se fit du côté de celle-ci, toujours sous forme de flash…

_Elle les voyait, tous les deux, en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir de Poudlard…_

Ce flash lui procura un intense plaisir, mais dès qu'il fut finit, elle sentit qu'elle était en manqué de quelque chose…ou de quelqu'un…

De son côté, Draco voulait passer à autre chose, mais n'y arrivait pas … il s'installa un peu sur son lit et écouta la musique à plein volume pour empêcher ses flash de s'immiscer dans son esprit…en vain :

_Hermione, sous les traits de Draco, était préparée, et était positivement surprise de voir Draco en tarin de l'attendre, aux pieds des escaliers. En la voyant il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa :_

_- Bien dormi ma Lionne ? _

Draco se redressa, la tête pleine de questions… et il savait que seule Hermione pourrait y apporter des réponses. Il décida donc d'aller là trouver… sûrement à la bibliothèque, à cette heure ci… En effet, celle-ci, lisait, ou plutôt regardait, un livre sur la botanique. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Granger ? Faut qu'on discute…

Hermione fut surprise…

- Ah oui, et de quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien… est ce que tu as eu des …flashs ?

- Ouff, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'y avait que moi…

- Non, moi aussi…pourtant j'étais sur qu'ils disaient des mensonges…

- Ils ont peut être dit vrai, et toi et moi, on est peut être sorti ensembles…

- NON !! Granger !!Toi et moi !! C'est impossible !! …

Draco eut un flash :

_- Impossible n'est pas Poudlard ! Disait Harry._

Draco secoua la tête…

- Quoi Malefoy ? Un nouveau flash c'est ça ?

- Oui … Potter me disait … non rien laisse tomber…

- Ecoute Malefoy, j'ai autant besoin de savoir que toi, alors tu vas me dire ce que Harry te disais !!!!

- Oui, oui, il disait juste qu'impossible n'était pas Poudlard…

- En parlant de quoi ?? Elle percuta. Oh de ça…

- Oui de … _ça_

- Hmm…

Tous deux plongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives, jusqu'à ce qu'ils plongent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et qu'ils aient une sorte de Flash Commun :

_- C'est vrai … tu es devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…_

_- Je tiens tout autant à toi Draco … alors s'il te plait, fais attention à toi … je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…_

_- Tu ne me perdras pas … je te le promets._

_Ils s'embrassèrent_

Ils restèrent tous deux bouche bée. Hermione reprit la première :

- Tu as vu … la même chose que moi ??

- Oui, à voir ton air bouleversé…

- C'n'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'embrasse Malefoy…

- Donc, on sait ce qui s'est passé entre nos périodes de flous, on sait quel est l'élément déclencheur, mis comment se fait il qu'il n'y ait pas eu de lien avec le présent… c'est comme si on avait effiloché l'espace temporel… et que la brèche est entre le moment où on s'endort et le moment où on se réveille…

- Je ne sais pas Malefoy... Pour une fois, la Miss Je Sais Tout sèche…

- Tu sais, pas que ta compagnie m'attire plus que ça, mais on devrait rester le plus longtemps ensemble…peut être qu'à force d'avoir des Flash Communs, on pourra reconstituer les évènements.

- C'est d'accord, fit Hermione…

- Ok… bon rendez vous dans la Salle sur Demande, à 20h. Demande un endroit, chaud, accueillant, et qui pourrait nous aider…

- D'accord, fit Hermione mécaniquement.

- Ok…a plus tard.

A cet instant, Drac avait plus l'air d'un petit Poufsouffle coincé que du prince des Serpentard…peut être que ces évènements, quels qu'ils soient, l'avaient vraiment changé…

**Alors ?**


	12. Opération Tissage de Liens

**Hiiiiii !!!**

**Comment vous allez ?! Moi super la forme, et comme c'est les vacances, voici le chapitre Special Vacances !! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'aime car, sans vouloir me vanter, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre … ) Merci à toutes les revieweuses, à qui je crois avoir répondu, et merci à ceux qui se sont inscrits sur mon fo (pour plus d'informations sur celui ci, me contacter). Bien, je vous laisse à votre lecture, laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plait ;)**

**Enormes Bisoux XXL**

**HappyHermia**

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Voila deux longues heures que Binns parlait de la fuite des gobelins en Amérique centrale, et Draco « commençait » à en avoir sérieusement marre. Non mais quelle idée de mettre deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie avec Binns, a la suite ?! Dumbledore avait du se faire tamponer par une centaine de Hippogryffes pour en arriver la … Le jeune homme chercha donc une occupation pour le distraire… Et vite, il se rendit compte que titiller les Gryffondors était pour lui le seul moyen de ne pas mourir d'ennui. C'est pour cela qu'il appela Ron :

- Alors Weasley, toujours aussi pauvre à en voir l'état de tes vêtements…. Tu sais je cherche un elfe de maison, et habillé comme tel tu pourrais très bien prendre sa place …

Draco s'attendait à une franche rigolade du côté des serpents, mais il en était tout autre. Blaise intervint avec un regard noir adressé à son meilleur ami :

- Laisse le tranquille Draco c'est finit c'est histoires de gamin … fais pas attention à lui Ron il dit souvent n'importe quoi quand il s'ennuie !!

Draco resta bouché bée… et Hermione aussi d'ailleurs… depuis quand Blaise s'opposait t il a ce que Malefoy ennuie ses amis ?! Il commençait à se passer des choses bien étranges ici, et Hermione était impatiente de régler tout ça. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de trou de mémoire, voila qu'elle oubliait plusieurs semaines de sa vie, c'était insensé! La cloche se mit en marche et déjà les salles de classe vomissaient des flots d'élèves. Hermione et Draco ne mirent pas longtemps avant de rejoindre la foule. Poussés par les élèves impatients de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs, ils furent légèrement propulsés l'un contre l'autre. Rien de bien méchant, mais cette légère pression suffit à mettre leurs deux mains en contact pendant un quart de seconde. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, et Hermione murmura :

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas très faim et je me suis déjà avancée dans les devoirs, alors si ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'on se voie de suite.

- Tu as raison, toute cette histoire à assez duré !

- Bon alors montons !

Draco hocha la tête et marcha a contre courant, Hermione sur ses talons. Mais le flot se faisait de plus en plus puissant, et commençait à entraîner Hermione, quand Draco la pris par le poignet.

- Quand même Granger, t'es grande t'as plus besoin qu'on te tienne par la main !

- Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider Malefoy ! Quoiqu'il ai pu se passer, je n'ai et n'aurais jamais besoin de toi !

- Que tu dis Granger, si je n'aurais pas été là, à l'heure qu'il est tu serais piétiné par un bon millier d'élèves !!

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy, discuter avec toi ne m'avance à rien, alors marche et tais toi ! Et par pitié lâche mon poignet ! Fit elle exaspérée

- Bien sur, pour qu'on mette une demi heure avant d'arriver à la Salle sur Demande ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Sache que cette histoire me déplaît autant que toi, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu me traverser l'esprit pour que je m'attache à une fille comme toi…

- Ah oui ? Et bien moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de m'éprendre à une pourriture de ton genre Malefoy, et je te signale qu'à ce qu'on raconte, tu étais vraiment très amoureux de moi… fit elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Hermione croyait avoir tourné la situation à son avantage, mais Draco se retourna et se posta devant elle, toujours sa main fermement encerclée autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

- Tu aimerais bien Granger, n'est ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy, Demanda la jeune fille, étonnée.

- Tu aimerais bien que subitement je « retombe » amoureux de toi, si un jour je l'ai déjà été…

- Je…mais…Bafouillai Hermione en rougissant de colère. Mais tu délires complètement Malefoy !! Explosa-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis, mais n'empêche que tu aimerais bien !! Claironna t il.

- Ohhh arrête de croire que tu es LE Don Juan de Poudlard, Malefoy !! Il y en a qui sont aussi mignons que toi et qui en plus sont chaleureux … Harry par exemple !

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive (un peu boulet le Draco MdR) :

- QUOI ?! Potter ? Tu es amoureuse Potter ?!

- Non, je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est tout…enfin c'est tout, façon de parler, il tient une place très importante dans mon cœur, mais il faut avouer que c'est LE plus beau mec du collège !!

- Tu rêves Granger, le plus beau c'est moi !

- Ah excuse moi!! Fit Hermione en prenant un faux air désolé. Lui c'est le plus beau, de l'intérieur, et de l'extérieur ! Toi tu n'as que la beauté extérieure, superficielle…

- Comment peux tu dire ça, tu ne me connais même pas… Fit Draco, vexé. On est arrivé, dit il platement.

- Bien maintenant tu peux me lâcher ! fit elle sans y porter attention. Non mais c'est vrai je ne te connais pas mais tu m'as suffisamment fait souffrir pour que j'ai une image approximative de toi !

- C'est bon, la porte est là, j't'en prie, entre, fit il en se courbant légèrement.

- Merci, fit elle toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

Tout en posant sa cape sur le porte manteau, elle continua la conversation sur le sujet quelque peu houleux.

- Non franchement Malefoy, j'avoue que tu es très beau, mais tu n'as pas toutes les caractéristiques du petit ami idéal. Tu n'as jamais eu une once de tendresse et tu es égoïste au possible !!

- Je vois que tu as une belle image de moi Granger.

- C'est TOI qui me la fournie, moi je n'ai pas cherché plus loin que ce que tu me donnais !

Draco s'installa sur un des canapés tandis que Hermione prenait celui qui lui faisait face. La pièce était illuminé d'une manière à ce que l'ambiance soit chaleureuse sans pour autant donner l'impression d'un dîner en amoureux. Hermione changea de sujet, voyant que Draco avait l'air vexé par quelque chose.

- Bon … et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant quoi ? Fit il d'un ton glacial qui refroidit Hermione

- Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait, je n'ai pas envie de passer toute la nuit avec quelqu'un qui ne veut que ma mort !

- Qui t'as dit que je ne voulais que ça ?

- Tes yeux.

Draco ne sut que répondre aux derniers mots de la jeune fille. Il se leva et prit sa baguette.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Granger ?

- Un chocolat chaud ce ne serait pas de refus. Mais merci je suis grande, je vais le faire seule.

- TU VOIS ! S'exclama le jeune homme

- QUOI ?! S'écria Hermione, légèrement apeurée.

- J'essaye d'être gentil et on me remballe, comme d'habitude !!

- Oh … fit Hermione honteuse. Oui … désolée Malefoy …

- Mouais …

Hermione se leva et le rejoignit vers la petite table. Elle le regarda murmurer un sort pour faire apparaître tous les ingrédients qui lui seraient nécessaire.

- Dis Draco…je peux t'appeler Draco tant qu'on est que nous deux t'auras pas honte … pourquoi tu ne fais pas directement un chocolat ? Ce n'est pas la peine de te tracasser pour moi …

- De un, je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte que la sorcière la plus brillante de Poudlard soit l'une des seules à m'appeler par mon prénom, en privé ou en public, et de deux, j'ai ma manière secrète bien à moi de faire un merveilleux chocolat, appris par ma mère…

Hermione sourit et repris :

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi cette recette si secrète ?

- Ahah, tu aimerais bien savoir. Fit il le dos tourné à elle. Et bien c'est une recette qui se transmet uniquement entre les Malefoy … par conséquent tu ne le sauras que lorsque tu deviendra Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy !!

Hermione rougit légèrement mais reprit vite contenance, car elle avait peur que Draco, qui était afféré à son art culinaire, ne se retourne et remarque sa gène.

- Honnêtement Malefoy, tu as beau avoir l'air très charmant, je ne pense pas devenir un jour Mme Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy !! Hé mais, comment sais tu que je m'appelle Jane ?!

- Je … tout le monde le sait !

- C'est faux, je l'ai toujours caché, et seul Harry Ron et Ginny le connaissent !! Le beau et riche Draco Malefoy se serait il déjà intéressés à moi, la pauvre Hermione Granger ?! Fit Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Draco resta bouche bée … mais quel idiot !! Bien sur il n'avait jamais pensé à épouser Hermione, mais c'était quand même une fille belle et intelligente. Elle savait même être raffiné, mais seulement quand la situation l'imposait. Autrement, elle était naturelle au possible. Draco changea « subtilement » de sujet. Il donna la tasse de chocolat fumant à la jeune femme et lui ordonna gentiment :

- Tiens bois vite, ça va refroidir.

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et prit la tasse.

- Merci, mais tu n'en prends pas ?!

- Non, je n'en ai pas très envie.

- Hmm en tout cas, il est vraiment délicieux !! Rien que pour ça j'aimerais être ta femme !!

Bien sur la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte de l'impact qu'avaient eu ces simples mots sur Draco, mais pourtant bien impact il y avait eu ! Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé tout en sirotant son chocolat, puis dit :

- Bien, peut être que nous devrions nous atteler à la tâche qui nous coince tous les deux ensemble.

- Draco, revéxé, s'approcha de Hermione et s'assied en face d'elle sur la petite table.

- Décidément, plus je reste en ta compagnie et plus je vois que tu n'as pas une image de moi bien positive… (Draco se leva et se posta face à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide). Je te promets de faire mon possible pour régler rapidement cette histoire afin que tu n'ais pas a rester trop longtemps en ma compagnie.

Hermione prit soudain compte de la blessure qu'avait provoqué sa remarque. Elle se leva et posa une main sur son épaule et dis doucement :

- Draco, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens …

- Pourtant tu l'as dis !

- Draco écoute moi ! Retourne toi s'il te plait !

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Granger, si tu me considères toujours comme un pourri, et bien soit, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vivre.

- Je ne te considère PAS comme un pourri Draco ! Je sais que tu changes petit à petit et crois moi j'en suis très satisfaite, mais il y a toujours cette barrière, cette peur que tout ça ne soit pas réalité …Tu sais j'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir continuer à te parler comme on a fait tout à l'heure !! On est sortis ensemble un mois, on peut bien se parler non ?! Ca voulait dire qu'on avait des points communs non ?!

- Peut être … murmura t il simplement.

- Draco s'il te plait ! Insista t elle. Je sais que tu es au fond une personne géniale, il faut juste que tu acceptes cette pensée que j'ai de toi … s'il te plait !! Draco je te le répètes tu es l'une des personnes la plus intéressante de ce château, alors laisse moi creuser, s'il te plait.

- Draco se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon, l'air pensif.

- Bon allez, plus vite on commence, plus vite on finira ! Viens la que je découvre encore une parcelle de ma mémoire à ce jour inconnue. Fit il d'un ton ironique.

Hermione soupira. C'était peine perdue pour le moment, mais Hermione se jura de reprendre son interrogatoire dès que possible… Elle s'installa donc et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malefoy, pour tenter d'avoir un flash, mais peine perdu. Au bout de 10 minutes sans le moindre flash, Hermione se leva.

- Bon écoute je compte par rester toute ma soirée ici si tu ne veux pas qu'on discute, alors bonne nuit Malefoy !

- …

Hermione grogna devant la non-réponse de son ex petit ami mais partit la tête haute. Elle se dirigea droit vers son dortoir ou bien sur, toutes les filles l'y attendaient. Il y avait même des Serpentards, dont Pansy et Milicent.

- Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites toutes là ?!

- A ton avis !! S'écria Ginny en sautillant vers Hermione. Tu avais rendez vous avec Draco et tu ne nous en a même pas parlé, franchement Hermione tu me déçois !!

- Mais c'était pas important, Gin' ! C'est pas comme si il allait se passer quelque chose entre lui et moi !!

Pansy décida d'intervenir :

- Entre nous, vous aviez l'air bien amoureux la semaine dernière, et tous, a par cet abruti de Weasley, étions positivement étonné de ce revirement, et maintenant ca nous fait mal de vous voir séparés !!

Hermione resta bouche bée…

- Bon allez tu nous racontes ?! Demande Parvati toute excitée.

- D'accord mais vous allez être déçues !! Bien … en fait on est sorti de la salle de cours et on s'est dit que plus tôt on aurait fini plus vite on se quitterait. Donc on arrive dans la Salle sur Demande on s'installer et tout et Draco me …

- Kia !!!!!!! Cria Lavande en sautant sur son canapé

- QUOI ?! S'écria Hermione légèrement surprise. Décidément ce soir on voulait lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Tu l'as appelé Draco ! Fit Pansy nonchalamment tandis que Lavande continuait à crier.

- Oh…hum…bon m'interrompez pas si vous voulez pas que je m'arrête !! Bien … donc on s'installe et Draco me demande si je veux un chocolat, et là … vous voulez vraiment tous les détails ?! Implora Hermione

- Bien SUR !! S'écrièrent t elle toute en chœur.

- Bon… ben la je l'ai comme qui dirait, remballé. Oui j'étais sur la défensive c'est pas tous les jours que je m'enferme dans une pièce seule avec lui !! Donc je le remballe et là il me dit qu'il fais des efforts mais que moi j'en fais pas donc je m'excuse et on discute un peu…

Des gloussements s'élevèrent de la part des quelques filles, tandis qu'Hermione leur lança un regard noir.

- Donc il me fait mon chocolat façon moldu, et je lui demande la recette. Il me dit que seul les Malefoy pouvait y avoir accès et que, par conséquent…

Hermione se stoppa net et se demanda soudain si elle devait vraiment TOUT raconter. Les cris hystériques de ses amies la poussa à le faire.

- … et que par conséquent il fallait que j'attende d'être Hermione Jane Granger Malefoy avant de la connaître.

Le résultat fut rapide : subitement, toutes les filles se levèrent et se mirent à danser sur une musique imaginaire. Hermione les stoppa :

- LES FILLES !!!

- Désolé, mais c'était vraiment trop mignon !! Fit Ginny en se rasseyant.

- Bon je vous raconte la suite demain car là, je suis vraiment trop crevée.

- NAN ! Explosa Ginny sous les protestations de toutes les autres. HERMIONE!! You can't do this!! Tu peux pas faire ça!!

- Ouh que si !! Allez, tout le monde au lit, demain peut être je vous raconterais la suite !!

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et monta dans son dortoir. Une fois à destination, elle mit un petit fond de musique et se mit en pyjama. Elle se coucha, et tenta de s'endormir…Mais en vain : 20 minutes plus tard, Morphée ne semblait pas avoir envie de l'accepter dans son fabuleux royaume… Elle était donc là, à gigoter pour tenter de trouver la bonne position, tandis que son esprit vagabondait. Peu à peu, il se centra sur un certain jeune homme ; blond de surcroît. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de lui…Après tout, s'ils avaient été amoureux quelques temps, c'est bien qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose l'un dans l'autre … Non sérieusement, elle avec Draco Malefoy, ça relevait du délire ! Mais bon, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises, c'est pour cela que Hermione ne voulait pas nier l'affaire en bloc. Finalement au bout d'une bonne heure, la jeune fille s'endormit, cette histoire lui trottant toujours dans la tête…

De son côté Draco était avec Blaise, une boite de crocodiles sorciers à ses côtés. Blaise n'avait pas tenu à ce qu'il lui raconte TOUT en détails, mais simplement qui lui dise ce qu'il avait ressenti en lui parlant. Draco s'exécuta sans broncher et expliqua à Blaise qu'il avait vraiment l'impression qu'un halo de haine l'entourait quand elle le voyait. Blaise lui avait alors dit qu'après toutes ces années de haine commune, un simple souvenir extrêmement flou ne suffirait pas à lui seul pour créer un lien solide entre eux. Ces sages paroles avaient beaucoup aidé Draco, qui se dit que c'était après tout totalement normal de sa part d'être apeuré. En quelque sorte, ils avaient pour point commun de se mettre sur la défensive avant que l'adversaire n'attaque. Simplement sa défensive à elle c'était la colère, et la sienne était le mépris. Remonté par son ami qui lui avait toujours conféré de sage parole, le homme partit se coucher, le cœur léger : Demain, il commencerait son opération appelée pour le moment « Tissage de liens »…

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**


	13. Ôo Ils sont tous dev'nus tarés !

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tot mais je viens tout juste de l'écrire ce chapitre en ce Dimanche tout grisou !**

**Je vais pas tenter de me justifier, j'ai pas de raisons valables, juste la flemme, ou pas le temps peut être. Pour votre culture, je suis rentrée en TS cette année (fière) et je compte bien réussir mon année donc pour cela boulot boulot le soir et pas le temps d'alleur sur l'ordi, mais vous inquiétez pas, l'envie d'écrire me revient doucement !**

**Alors mon prochain chapitre sera beeaaaucccooup moins long à venir ;) **

**Gros bisoux à tout le monde !**

**Milouchka971 (ainsi rebaptisée!)**

Hermione était en train de petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amies dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Harry étaient absorbés dans leur conversation sur qui de l'Italie ou de l'Angleterre allait remporte le prochain championnat de Quidditch, et, à vrai dire, Hermione s'ennuyait légèrement. Ginny elle était en conversation avec Neville sur les effets des herbes aquatiques sur le rhume des foins. La jeune brune se servit de muffins aux raisins histoire de ne pas avoir les mains vides. Elle avala ensuite rapidement son lait et mit son sac sur ses épaules en se levant du banc.

- Les garçons ? Fit Hermione.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Les deux jeunes hommes ne semblaient même pas s'être aperçus du départ de la jeune fille. Hermione prit un air exaspéré et répéta un peu plus fort :

- Les garçons ?!

- Non Ron ! Tu te trompes ! Après l'achat d'un nouveau gardien, l'Angleterre ne pourra jamais se permettre de prendre un joueur aussi cher !

- Je suis sur que si mais …

Hermione l'interrompit d'un cri :

- LES GARCONS !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers la jeune fille qui avait les pommettes rouges avec un air surpris. Harry prit la parole le premier :

- Ca ne va pas de crier comme ça, Hermione ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione prit un air outré et paraissait sur le point de lancer une réplique açide au Survivant mais se retint au dernier moment et souffla un bon coup.

- Laissez tomber, je vais en cours, on se voit plus tard !!

Et d'un pas décidé elle sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot murmura un simple « Mais elle est devenue folle ? » auquel répondit la jeune Ginny d'un regard noir, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Harry…

Hermione arriva en Métamorphose toujours légèrement énervée et vexée du manque d'attention que lui prêtaient ses amis. Elle fut surprise de voir Draco et Pansy déjà adossés contre le mur du couloir. Pansy, qui était auparavant en discussion avec son ami murmura un « on se voit en cours » lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune Gryffondor et s'en alla avec un clin d'œil à Hermione. Draco et Hermione haussèrent tous les deux les sourcils à ce signe de familiarité de la part de la Serpentard, pourtant si hautaine d'habitude. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Draco esquissa un sourire, auquel Hermione répondit timidement. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Les gens sont bizarres depuis notre réveil, tu ne trouves pas ? Fit elle un peu gêné de lui adresser la parole comme ça.

- Si … mais c'est surtout que j'ai l'impression que ça magouille dur dans notre dos !

Hermione se décrispa devant l'attitude du jeune homme. C'était un peu comme si ils avaient passé un Pacte de Non Agression tacite.

- Oui, mais le plus énervant c'est de se rendre compte qu'ils sont au courant de tout, et que nous même on ne l'est pas !

Draco répondit par un hochement de tête et semblait dans ses pensées. Blaise le sortit de sa torpeur en lui intimant une tape amicale dans l'épaule. Le reste de la classe était arrivé. Hermione consulta sa montre : 8h05.

"Tiens, c'est pas dans les habitudes de Mme McGonagall d'être en retard"… pensa la jeune fille. "Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose !"

L'arrivée de Dumbledore effaça ses craintes. Tout le monde se tut quand le vieil homme toussota pour prendre la parole.

- Bonjours jeunes gens, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que votre professeur de Métamorphose ne pourra assumer son heure de cours aujourd'hui, pour raisons médicales. Je vous prie de bien vouloir cacher votre joie, le temps au moins que je me retourne, fit il avec un sourire à l'adresse de Ron qui avait l'impression de vivre Noël avant l'heure. Après cette remarque, il rougit a tel point qu'il était a présent difficile de distinguer ses cheveux de son visage.

Le directeur fit un hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir et repartit comme il était arrivé. Le silence tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir, puis un cri de joie envahit le couloir. Ernie Mac Millan avait brandit son poing en l'air, sous l'air exaspéré de Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air réjouie de l'annulation de son cours préféré. Draco lui administra un léger coup de coude avec un mince sourire :

- Allez Granger, ce n'est pas la fin du monde deux heures de Méta en moins ! C'est même une très bonne chose je dirais !

Hermione se sentit légèrement troublée par la proximité du garçon mais répondit avec un petit sourire gêné :

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas réviser tout seul, après tout !! Oui, je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ! Fit elle d'un air déterminé.

Draco la regarda d'un air interrogateur pour tenter de déceler une pointe d'humour, puis voyant qu'elle était visiblement sérieuse, il éclata de rire. Pas un petit rire, un bon rire franc. Hermione haussa les sourcils devant cet accès de folie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

Draco se calma un peu mais garda un large sourire sur le visage.

- Granger, tu es incorrigible ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! M'en veux pas mais la bibliothèque c'est sans moi !

Puis il s'éloigna vers les autres Serpentards, la mine réjouie. Hermione était restée là quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait fait rire le garçon, puis alla rejoindre Harry et Ron qui étaient un peu plus loin. Elle arriva avec son air d'incompréhension, que Harry ne manqua pas :

- Ben alors Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive cette fois çi ?!

La jeune fille garda le même air et répondit, légèrement horrifié :

- Malefoy a pété les plombs !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Ron prit la parole le premier :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

- Ben … je sais pas … déjà il m'a parlé comme si on étaient amis de longue date, et là, il vient d'éclater de rire !! Tu te rends compte Ron ?! Malefoy ! Il a rigolé ! Comme une personne normale ! Bon je comprends pas bien pourquoi il a rigolé parce que rien que le fait qu'il le fasse m'a scotché, mais bon …

Sous la surprise et l'incompréhension de Hermione, les garçons éclatèrent à leur tour de rire. Quelques élèves qui restaient dans le couloir, dont le groupe des Serpentard, se retournèrent.

Hermione fit un long « Schhhiiiit », afin que les garçons baissent la voix, mais rien n'y fit. Harry administra une légère tape sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et dit, dans un hoquet :

- Hermione, tu es exceptionnelle !!

Ron approuva son ami dans un hochement de tête.

- Alors c'est ça qui t'inquiète tant ?! Que Draco rigole ?!

Ils repartirent dans un éclat de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là-dedans !

- Décidemment tu m'épateras toujours ! Renchérit Harry.

Hermione se braqua et leur balança un regard noir :

- Eh bien, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me force à rester à vous regarder vous moquer de moi, si vous me cherchez, je suis à la bibliothèque. Ne revenez quand vous vous serez entièrement calmés.

Ron tendit un bras pour arrêter la jeune fille mais c'était trop tard, elle était partie en direction de l'étage supérieur la tête haute. Elle se sentait légèrement incomprise et mise a part de cette euphorie qui semblait avoir enveloppé tout le monde. Ses pensées en témoignaient : « Sont tous tarés dans ce Collège c'est pas possible ! »

**Merci à Libertée, sweet-poca, iemanjinha, LyLy J., wiwi loves ron-hermy (ma chéri que j'aime), elOdie, Kandra, Dreamz Fairy, lady125, Darkim the queen of konery (j'sais pas si j'vais finr sur un Dramione xD), Zazoo1992, lolaboop, she-will, et Sayuri Hermy, pour leurs reviews qui m'ont finalement remotivées !**

**See you soon ! **


End file.
